Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: More than Meets the Eye
by charlienick
Summary: Today on Power Rangers: Tommy and Kimberly encounter a warrior from another planet. Joining the Power Rangers, he helps fight Lord Zedd's minions. But, there's another evil out there. Can the Rangers and their new ally stop it? Find out on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers!
1. Part 1: Arrival

Part I: Arrival

"HI-YA!" Tommy exclaimed, preforming a trajectory kick, keeping his leg straight and kicking as high as he could.

His students performed the move.

"Good job, now kick and punch like this." He kicked and threw a punch, straightening his arm out all the way. His white gi made him look professional.

"HI-YA!" the young students mimicked his move.

"Awesome! Good job! Now, is anyone familiar with the Square Horse Stance?" he asked and the kids shook their heads. "No? That's OK. I'll teach you. Straighten your arms out in front of you like this." He placed his arms in front of him as he said. The kids did so. "Good, now bend and spread your legs." They followed his instructions once again. "Excellent! Now bring your arms back in, tucked into your armpits." He did so and the kids followed through. "Good, now throw your left arm out to punch." They threw the punch along with him. "Now, switch arms… one, two, three… HI-YA!" They punched with the other hand. "Very good. Let's do a couple more." They continued punching. "ONE, TWO THREE… HI-YA! ONE, TWO, THREE… HI-YA! ONE, TWO, THREE, HI-YA!" Each time, they switched fists. "Awesome!" Tommy looked at the clock on the wall. "Great work today guys; keep practicing. Class dismissed!"

The students bowed with him and parted their separate ways.

Ernie went over as Tommy picked his water bottle up. "Great class. They are getting really good!"

"Aw, thanks, Ernie, yes they sure are improving," Tommy replied, uncapped his bottle, and took a sip.

"It's too bad Jason couldn't teach with you today."

"Yeah, he had football practice after school. "

"Sometimes, it's hard to choose what you want to do and you have to make sacrifices."

"Yeah, but I'm fine with teaching solo."

"Good. Well, keep up the great work and maybe someday, they'll become Power Rangers!"

Tommy laughed. "Yeah!" And thought. _That would be ironic!_

"I'd better go back to tending the bar. Later, Tommy," Ernie said and strolled towards the Juice Bar.

Tommy saw Kimberly entering the Youth Center. He grabbed his white towel, wiped the sweat off of his face, and walked over to her. "Hi, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Tommy, I have to study for my chemistry test. I think I have most of the material memorized but I want to make sure I do well." She put her backpack down on the table.

Tommy gave her a friendly chuckle. ""I'm sure you'll ace it! Mind if I study with you?"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

Suddenly, her communicator went off. "And… we'll study later," she said and closed her book.

"Hey, what was that noise?" Ernie asked.

"Uh, it's my pager, gotta go!" Kimberly replied and went in the hall with Tommy. The two of them looked around. Once they saw nobody else around, she held her communicator up to her face and pushed the button. "This is Kimberly. What's up?"

"Kimberly, you and Tommy teleport to the Command Center immediately." Zordon said through her communicator.

"OK, we will be right there, Zordon." She and Tommy pushed the teleport button on their watches and they flew up as pink and white lights.

* * *

They teleported in the Command Center and the lights turned into their normal selves. "What's going on, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Rangers, I sense unusual activity is happening near the ocean. Behold the Viewing Globe!"

Kimberly and Tommy turned around. The Viewing Globe showed a very deep hole in the sand about twenty feet wide. Thick, white smoke was all around it. "My sources indicate something crashed down a few minutes ago," Zordon continued. "It's emitting a strange energy. My scanners cannot tell what the energy is. I want you to go investigate. I don't know what it is, but your suits will protect you from whatever radiation it might be emitting. Alpha tried contacting the other Rangers but they're not answering their communicators. You two will have to go alone."

"OK, we'll morph right away! We're on it, Zordon," Tommy replied.

"Be careful, and may the Power protect you."

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" Kimberly and Tommy yelled and pulled their Morphers out.

"PTERADACTL!"

"WHITE TIGER!"

Once they morphed into their Ranger suits, they teleported to the beach and looked around.

"Over there; near the shoreline!" Kimberly pointed to it. The two rushed over and examined the hole.

* * *

At the Palace on the moon, Lord Zedd sat comfortably in his chair, petting his Anaconda. It slithered on his lap.

Goldar marched into the Throne Room. The gold ape alien came up and bowed down to Zedd. "My Lord, I must inform you that Tommy and Kimberly are at the beach. It looks like they're up to something."

"Thank you, Goldar, I will see what they are up to." Zedd stood up with his snake and walked to the ledge. With a free hand, he touched his visor and a red beam shot from it to Earth. He saw Kimberly and Tommy bending down by the crater. "What is that hole they're looking at? It looks suspicious. I'd better send my Putties down."

He held the snake up and with a flash of light, it turned into his staff with a big Z on the end. "Go see what those Power Punks are up to," Zedd told his minions. He raised his staff over the Putties and zapped them, then aimed his staff at earth and lightening shot out of it.

* * *

"Should we go down there?" Kimberly asked, still looking down in the dark hole.

Tommy also stared into it. "I guess so."

"OK, but if we run into trouble, we call the others."

"Right," Tommy assured her and prepared to jump in.

Suddenly, the putties appeared, surrounding Tommy and Kimberly. The gray clay-like monsters grabbed each other's hips and did a little jig, kicking their legs like a Scottish dancer.

"Oh, man. Zedd must have seen us and sent his ClayHeads," Tommy exclaimed, unimpressed by their dance.

The Putties surrounded them while babbling and squirming around.

"Let's kick their butts!" Kimberly grabbed the arm of one of them and flipped the Putty onto its back.

Another Putty was going to Kimberly as she had her back turned. Tommy saw it and punched it down.

Kimberly cartwheeled and kicked one in its chest. It fell on its back, wiggled, and disappeared.

Tommy punched the Z in the middle of the chest of another Putty. It immediately busted into pieces and disappeared. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

"Oh, yeah, I kinda forgot they did that," Kimberly said and hit another one in its Z plate. "Makes it a lot easier." It exploded into pieces and vanished.

"Yeah."

Before Kimberly could warn him, another Putty came up from behind and kicked Tommy down.

"Tommy, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." He got back up.

A putty jumped. Kimberly leapt and kicked it down. She gracefully landed on her feet. Several more Putties bumbled after her. She performed a backflip and landed on one's head. "Um, hello, you don't mind if I stand on you?" She immediately walked into the next one's head then the next… and so on, knocking them over one by one. When she stepped on the last Putty, she jumped and landed on her feet while the Putty fell.

Two Putties jumped in front of Tommy and attempted to kick him. He acted quickly and jumped back. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed and punched both in their Z plates. They busted into pieces. "Almost got me there."

Kimberly leapt high in the air, aiming for another Putty on the ground. "HI-YA!" she shouted as she directly kicked the Z. She landed on her feet as it blew up in pieces behind.

"Nice job, Kim!" Tommy reclaimed, checking to see if there were more Putties lurking around. Once he saw nothing, he said, "I don't know why Zedd bothers with Putties anymore."

"Yeah, they're so easy to defeat," she replied.

"Now to investigate this crater."

"Wait, what if it is a trap?"

"Then, we will call for help." Tommy held Kimberly's hand and they jumped in the dark hole.

"Activate Power Beam!" they said in unison and lights on their helmets turned on. They gasped as they immediately saw a mechanical machine just a couple feet from them. It was about ten feet tall.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Is that a Megazord?" Kimberly asked.

"It's a robot." Tommy shrugged and crept toward it.

"Be careful."

He examined it. It was mostly red and white. As his helmet light hovered over the robot, he noticed a strange marking on its chest. It kind of looked like a tiki head. He looked up and saw that some sort of cannon was mounted on one of its shoulders.

He put his hand out and hesitated.

"Tommy?" Kimberly whispered.

He touched the marking on the cold metal. Nothing happened.

"Zordon hasn't mentioned other Megazords… or whatever that thing is," Kimberly said, walking closer to it.

"Yeah, I don't know what to make of it," Tommy replied and looked at the robot once more.

"I'll contact Zordon," she said, brought her wrist up to her face and-

The robot moved!

Tommy and Kimberly jumped back as it opened its eyes.

There was no place to hide.

"You'll pay for that, Star- Wait Where am I?" It looked around.

"You're underground," Tommy replied and added, "On Earth."

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm T—"Tommy began but stopped himself. "We're Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?"

"We protect the earth from the evil emperor, Lord Zedd."

"Lord Zedd?"

"It's not important now; who are you?"

"I am Red Alert, a member of the Autobots."

"Autobots?"

"I come from a planet called Cybertron, which is inhabited by sentient robots."

"You mean robots that think for themselves and have free will?" Kimberly asked.

"That's one way to put it. Yes, we think and act for ourselves."

"Wow. We know someone like that," she replied but didn't say anything else.

"Yes, Cybertron was once a robot like me. He was called Primus. He had a brother, Unicron who eventually became corrupt. Primus gave birth to the first twelve robotic beings and sacrificed himself to become our planet, Cybertron."

"Wait! So this robot, Primus became your planet?" Tommy asked.

"Correct."

"Amazing!"

"We apparently have a lot in common; you defend your planet from an evil emperor and we Autobots fight Megatron and the Deceptions."

"Who?"

"First, let's get out of this hole."

"We can teleport you out of here," Tommy offered.

"What?"

"We hake teleportation powers; we can teleport anywhere!"

"That's cool! Alright, teleport me out of here."

"We'd better take you to Zordon, our leader," Tommy said.

"Wait!" Kimberly exclaimed and pulled Tommy to the side. "How do we know that we can trust him? I mean Lord Zedd has tricked us… and we've never heard of this Cybertron planet… or Autobots or—"

"We will be very careful," Tommy interrupted her.

"Alright."

Tommy talked into his wrist. "Zordon, have the others come meet us at the Command Center; we found something big!"

"Affirmative," Zordon replied.

"Ready for this, Red Alert?" Tommy asked.

"If you say so," he replied although he looked nervous.

Tommy and Kimberly grabbed their Morphers on their belts and pushed the button on the side. All three turned into pink, white, and gray light waves and immediately teleported out of the hole.

As they flew in the air as light beams, Red Alert blurted, "Whoa! Everything's a blur! There's a light gray hue; the color around me is slightly gray."

"Yes, we also see a hue that corresponds to our color," Kimberly pointed out.

"Interesting," Red Alert replied as a crow flew towards him. "Whoa!" He swerved out of the way just in time. "I almost hit that bird!"

"Hang on, Red Alert, we'll be there in no time!" Tommy exclaimed.

"If you say so."

* * *

They teleported in the Command Center and landed in the middle of the Control Room. Red Alert immediately was bumping into the control panels surrounding and crushing Kimberly and Tommy… and someone else!

"Uh, Red Alert, can you back up, a bit, please?" Tommy asked squashed between him and the Control Panel.

"I'm sorry," he said and backed up to the opening.

"It's OK," Tommy said, catching his breath.

"That was some ride!" Red Alert exclaimed and looked around. "Wow, is this your headquarters?"

Alpha 5 stood back up straight and turned around from the control panel and yelped. "Ay yi yi, another robot?!"

"Welcome to the Command Center, I am Zordon, an interdimensional being caught in a time warp." The voice made Red Alert jump. He looked up as Zordon.

"A head in a… tube?" he blurted out.

"After my battle with an evil sorceress ten thousand years ago, she imprisoned me in this energy tube. Many of the controls you see before you tune into the frequency of the dimension I am communicating from."

"Um, hello… Zordon, interesting system you have here. My name is Red Alert, member of an ancient group of mechanical beings called the Autobots…. I crashed down on this planet after being defeated by one of my nemesis, Starscream, a member of an evil group called the Decepticons."

"I see. My sensors picked up a disturbance near the ocean so I sent Tommy and Kimberly to the beach to investigate."

"Oh, it was a good thing that you did; I could've been stuck in that hole for a long time!" Red Alert laughed nervously, unsure what to make of all this.

Suddenly, red, blue, black and yellow energy waves flew in and landed in the center. The waves turned into their civilian forms. They immediately saw the red, giant robot and gasped.

"Whoa!" Red Alert exclaimed.

"Whoa! A giant robot!" Zack said.

"Is it a Zord?" Billy inquired.

"Rangers, this is Red Alert. Tommy and Kimberly found him in a crater at the beach. He told us he's part of an ancient team called the Autobots who defend his planet from an evil group of robots who want to rule the universe called the Decepticons," Zordon said. "Apparently, he crashed down to Earth after being defeated in battle."

"Amazing!" Billy said, examining him.

"Are you all Power Rangers too?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes," Jason said. "I'm Jason, the red Ranger."

"Zack, the black Ranger."

"Trini. I'm the yellow Ranger."

"And I am addressed as Billy. I'm the blue Ranger."

"Wow! It's a pleasure to meet all of you; Tommy told me you defend the planet from some evil emperor called Lord Zedd."

"Yes, he creates monsters out of our animals and inanimate objects and orders them to attack our town or the city," Billy said, adjusting his glasses.

"That's awful! As you probably guessed, the Deceptions cause destruction and chaos to my planet. Their leader, Megatron will stop at nothing to rule the universe."

"We apologize for the predicament your planet has been going through. We will provide as much assistance as needed." Zordon said.

"Did you use an extraterrestrial craft to arrive here?" Billy asked.

"No, I didn't have a ship. I was fighting Deceptions deep in space when one flew to me and shot me with some sort of... gun or laser. And I must've crash-landed on your planet because the next thing that my memory bank can retrieve is waking up in the crater and seeing Tommy and Kimberly."

"You're welcome to stay on Earth as long as you find it necessary," Zordon said.

"Thank you, uh, sir," Red Alert replied.

Back at his palace on the moon, Lord Zedd was glowing red. "You worthless Putties can't do anything right! I should vaporize all of you!" he exclaimed. The putties were bumbling about.

"Why don't you create a monster to investigate the hole, my lord?" Goldar suggested by his side.

"That's a good idea, Goldar; I might not vaporize you after all!" He raised his staff towards Earth and white lighting shot from it and zapped a sting ray in the ocean, immediately turning it into a monster.

Zedd touched his visor and saw his creation. "I want you to go down the hole and look around; the Rangers were investigating it."

"Ya, mon."

The alarm went off. "Ayayayayay-yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is that noise? Are we being under attack?" Red Alert asked.

"I'm detecting Lord Zedd has made a monster. Behold the Viewing Globe," Zordon said and the Rangers turned around. Red Alert did the same.

"Um, Red Alert, can you move? We can't see," Tommy stated.

"Yes, Sorry," Red Alert replied and stepped to the side. The globe showed the sting ray monster going to the hole at the beach. He was zapping people with its ponytail-like stinger while Putties terrorized them. "You be crispy critters, ya mon!"

"Great! Just what needed, a Rastafarian sting-ray!" Zack exclaimed.

"Red Alert, there was no evidence that you were in that crater, correct?" Billy asked.

"Nothing I assume was in there with me. Of course, I was offline until I saw Tommy and Kimberly so…" He paused then his eyes got wide. "Oh, no, my gun! I had it with me when I was fighting Decepticons in space and got knocked out. I didn't return it in my subspace storage." He looked around, as if it would help. "It's gone! I don't know if I had it with me when I crashed. It might be in that hole. I can generate another gun using subspace storage, but someone might find the original and…" His voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, we'll find it," Jason assured him.

"Yeah, you're with us now," Trini contributed.

"I'm not much of a fighter, but I can help defeat the monster with you."

"Lord Zedd and his monsters can be tricky," Alpha said.  
"Yes, they have abilities that they use to their advantage," Zordon added.

"My team and I fight the Decepticons who are twice the size of that monster. I may not be the best fighter, but I can help you defeat it. I think I know what I'm up against," Red Alert said and added, "Hopefully."

"I sense your intentions are pure. Go with them then. And may the power protect you," Zordon replied.

"Back to action!" Tommy exclaimed, holding his belt on his waist.

* * *

The Rangers teleported to the beach with Red Alert.

"I don't think I will get over flying a thousand miles per minute as a lightwave… or whatever you call it!" Red Alert exclaimed.

The monster saw them. "It be the Power Mons… along with a robot. I hope ya have good health insurance cuz ya about to be stung all over! Telly me Rangers!"

Red Alert took one look at the monster, walked over, and stepped on it.

The Rangers just looked. Nobody spoke.

Tommy broke the silence. "Oh…. Well, I guess the monster is destroyed then."

* * *

Lord Zedd just stood there stunned. He did not know what to say. Then the words came to him. "Where did that robot come from?!"

"Maybe he was in that big hole the Rangers were investigating," Goldar replied.  
"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Lord Zedd shouted, his whole body glowing red.

Goldar flinched in response.

"Maybe I can capture that robot and turn it against the Rangers."

"Great idea, master," Goldar replied.

"I want you to go out there and bring me that robot."

"But-"

"GO, YOU BUMBLING BAFOON!"

Goldar started teleporting out when Zedd yelled, "WAIT, GOLDAR!" The gold and black light disappeared, returning Goldar to his normal state. "Let me give you extra power!"

* * *

"That sure was a puny monster," Red Alert said.

"Lord Zedd doesn't give up easily," Billy replied.

"Yeah, he's ruthless," Tommy added.

Goldar appeared with Putties, wobbling about.

"See?"

"Rangers, I see you have a bucket off bolts with you," Goldar taunted.

"His name is Red Alert," Trini said.

"I don't care; he's coming with me!" Goldar exclaimed and charged at them with the Putties.

"Are you that dumb? He's bigger than you," Zack said and started fighting them with the other Rangers.

"At least, Zedd could have enlarged you," Tommy said.

"I can kidnap that bucket of bolts in any size," Goldar replied although he was nervous.

"You don't stand a chance, Goldar!" Tommy ran to Goldar with his Saba.

Goldar groaned as he struck his sword at Tommy. Tommy leapt back in time and whacked him with Saba. Then, to Tommy's surprise, Goldar leapt in the air and flew.

"Huh? You can fly?"

"Yes, puny Earthlings, I have new powers!" He laughed and shot lasers from his eyes. Two hit Billy and knocked him down.

"BILLY!" Trini shouted and she was knocked down by another laser. Jason and Zack punched a Putty down that was attacking them.

"Guys, remember the Power Blaster? Let's form it and blast that gold freak down!" Jason exclaimed.

"Right," Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly said in unison and their weapons suddenly appeared in their hands.

"Ready!" Jason exclaimed.

"Power axe!" Zack yelled and threw his weapon up in the sky.

"Power bow!" Kimberly yelled and did the same. Her bow went through the axe.

"Power daggers!"

"Power lance!"

"Power sword!" Jason exclaimed, jumped up, and placed his sword in the middle of the combination. He grabbed the blaster and floated down.

"POWER RANGERS! FIRE!" all of them shouted but-

All of sudden, something in the sky caught their attention. They all stopped and looked up.

"What is that?" Jason asked.

Goldar just made a stupid groan. Something yellow flew high in the sky. It disappeared behind the clouds. Every watched intently. When it reemerged from the clouds, it started coming down.

"Is that…?"Zack started then they saw what it was. The spacecraft flew in the sky. As it lowered, the rest of the Putties wobbled out of the way. It was yellow and kind of circular. It landed a few feet from the fight.

The door automatically slid up and a gallant-looking robot stepped out. His chest kind of resembled the grill of a semi-truck.

Red Alert broke the silence. "Optimus Prime?"

"Red Alert, you're in the middle of a battle? What's going on?"

"Just help me destroy _them!"_

"I'm going to destroy all of you!" Goldar exclaimed and shot more lasers.

Optimus Prime stretched out his arm and a gun appeared in his hand. He aimed and fired. The laser hit Goldar, taking him down.

Optimus Prime aimed his gun at Tommy.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT! HE'S A HUMAN! HE'S GOOD!" Red Alert shouted and jumped in the way.

Goldar got back up and looked around. He appeared confused. "Another robot?" he blurted out, groaned, and picked his sword up. "You win this time, but I'll be back to destroy all of you!" he warned and turned into gold and green light before vanishing with the Putties.

The Rangers looked at the new stranger.

* * *

Goldar materialized in the Throne Room and saw that Lord Zedd was beaming all over with red. "YOU HALF WITTED COWARD! I TOLD YOU TO CAPTURE DEAD ALERT, OR WHATEVER ITS NAME IS!" Zedd shouted.

"But, sire-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuse! I ought to throw you out like that wench!"

"You mean Rita Repulsa?"

"DON'T TALK UNLESS I SAY SO!" Zedd yelled and stood up, glowing even redder. Goldar jumped.

A huge shadow casted over the palace. Zedd and Goldar looked out.

BOOM! The whole palace shook as if something big landed on the moon.

"What in the blazes was that?" Lord Zedd boomed. He walked over to the ledge and looked down. He saw nothing. "I'm going outside to see what it is."

"You want me got go with you?" Goldar asked.

"NO!" Zedd snapped back. "You've done enough!" He left the Throne Room, walked down the staircase, and stepped outside. He immediately stopped. He was staring at a huge space ship in front of him. It was purple and looked more like a jet. "Who dares to land on my planet?" His voice erupted and he put his hand on his visor to make the red beam shoot out. He saw inside the ship and discovered a dark, empty room. He scanned with the red beam and thought he saw controls though it was too dark to tell for sure.

"I'd better investigate," he declared. He marched to the ship with his staff and stopped a few feet from it. He tilted his staff away from him as to defend himself from potential attacks. He slowly reached his hand out and touched the metal surface. Nothing happened. "That was stupid. Maybe I should crush this ship with Serpentera." He mused and looked around. He spotted the door to the right and came up to it. The door automatically slid up and Zedd looked in. Yes, it _was_ dark. His x-ray vision did not betray him back there. Goldar already failed him and Squat, Baboo, and Finster were as useless so he had to do this himself. Come to think of it; where were those four? Why didn't they come out with him? They probably were too scared. Useless! He didn't care; he stepped in. His footstep made a soft _clank_ on the metal floor. He jerked his staff forward in case the noise had woken something up. When nothing happened, he proceeded to creep about. It was freezing; colder than out on the moon's surface but again, he did not care. He was the Emperor of All Evil; he could handle anything.

Suddenly, something hit him, knocking him down.

The lights turned on and Zedd saw a purple robot standing in the middle of the room. Zedd sprang back up to this feet "Who in the blazes are you and what are you doing near my Palace?!" he demanded, pointing his staff at the robot.

"How did you get through the security system?"

"I used my power to break through your puny system," Zedd lied. "Now tell me who you are or I will vaporize you!"

"I am Megatron, ruler of Cybertron," the purple robot answered. "My ship ran out of Dark Engeron and crashed down on this rock. In my conquest to conquer the universe, I've been fighting a war with the Autobots since the Great War started. They are an unruly group of robots who want peace across the universe. They betrayed my rule and started the War. Before my ship crashed, I detected a very powerful spark that I was searching for to be on Earth."

Zedd set his staff back up. "You're in the same situation as me. I fight six pesky teenagers who call themselves the Power Rangers in my conquest to conquer Earth." He looked and shot a red beam on the ship's wall. An image appeared before them. The six Rangers were fighting a monster with three faces. "I create monsters to destroy the Power Rangers, but I've had no luck as they have defeated every monster that I have created."

"I see. Hmmm…" Megatron replied, holding his chin.

"What is this spark that you mentioned earlier?" Zedd asked.

"It gives life to machines so they transform into robot warriors."

"Can these warriors defeat the Power Rangers?"

"Of course, they're humans; weak lifeforms."

"By utilizing my powers, I can help you find this spark for a price."

"What is it?"

"You and I team up to defeat the Power Rangers!"

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You're smart to doubt me. I like that... but I won't betray you," Zedd said.

"I will join you." Megatron bowed down to Lord Zedd.

"Alright, I'll give you one chance."

"I will not fail you, Sire."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Part 2: The Spark

Part II: The Spark

"So, you humans defend this planet from an alien emperor called Lord Zedd?" Optimus Prime repeated what the Rangers had told him.

"Yes," Tommy replied in civilian form.

"And that gold monster is Goldar, one of Zed's servants," Billy added.

"Hmm, I never thought I would find a planet in a similar situation as ours," Optimus replied.

"Red Alert told us about Megatron," Kimberly said.

"Yes, we had countless battles with him and the Decepticons."

"How many of these 'Decepticons' are there?" Jason asked.

"Megatron keeps creating more every time we turn around."

"Like Zedd with his monsters. Man, Megatron and Zedd would get along perfectly!" Zack exclaimed.

"If he is as powerful as Megatron, together I fear they would be unstoppable," Optimus said.

"Why did you come here?" Red Alert asked. "Where are the other Autobots?"

"To find you. The others are still on Cybertron, fighting Decepticons."

"I appreciate your kind action, but you shouldn't have. The other Autobots need your leadership."

"Red Alert, you're a loyal comrade and a great friend. You make great attempts to make our base safe. I'm lucky to have you on our team, plus Inferno would have a circuit shortage if I didn't find you."

"To quote Ironhide, 'aw, shucks', Optimus! You're making my circuits overload! Wait! How did you find me?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I think Megatron may have left Cybertron."

"What?!" Red Alert gasped.

"I was in space when I saw the Nemesis pass by. I didn't see who it was, but Megatron was reported to be missing on Cybertron." Optimus replied.

"Did anyone come along with you?"

"No, but I told our fellow Autobots to stay alert in case I call for help."

"Who's protecting our base?"

"I put Grimlock in charge."  
"What?! You put that dim Dinobot in charge?!"

""It was either him or Blurr. The rest of us were fighting Decepticons."

"I hope Grimlock uses good judgment and doesn't blow up the base."

"Don't you worry I know Grimlock doesn't make the best decisions, but I have great faith in him."

"Alright... OH… I almost forgot, my gun!"

"What?!" Optimus Prime blurted out.

"The Power Rangers teleported in their base with me and after we talked for a while, I noticed my gun was missing. I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands so I came back here to look with the Rangers."

"I'd better help too," Optimus Prime replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Wait! We'd better morph again and use our Power Beams to see while we're down in the dark crater," Trini said.

"Good idea!" Tommy replied.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini called out, reaching behind her for her Morpher.

"MASTODON!"

"PTERADACYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"Wow! So you just say the name of prehistoric animals and you magically transform?" Red Alert said.

"Yep, we say the name of our Dinozords to morph, but It's really our Power Coins that allow us to morph," Kimberly replied.

"Hold on, you said 'Dinozords?' As in dinosaurs?"

"Yes-"

"Mastodon and Saber-Toothed Tiger aren't dinosaurs."

"Wait- Oh, yeah! Well, now we have Thunderzords and they… Hold on, how do you know about dinosaurs?"

"Guys, can we continue this conversation later?" Jason asked.

"Sorry," Kimberly replied and looked down the hole. "Here it goes again." She took a deep breath and jumped into the hole with the other Rangers and the two Autobots.

"Activate Power Beam!" all of the Rangers exclaimed to turn their helmets lights on.

As they looked around with the two Autobots, a sinking feeling overcame them. All they saw was dirt.

"We'll never find your gun with all dirt around," Trini said.

"Yeah, it will take forever," Zack replied.

"Well, let's start digging," Jason said. So, all of them started digging.

"I wish we had shovels," Zack said, rearranging dirt with his hands.

"Or a metal detector," Billy replied. "Hey… guys, I have one in my lab. I can teleport there and bring it back with me."

"That would be great, Billy," Red Alert said.

"I'll return with it shortly." He pushed the teleport button on his Morpher and flew up as a blue energy wave.

* * *

When Billy teleported in his lab, he took his helmet off and immediately started looking around the cluttered room. He searched through many piles of gadgets he invented. _I should really organize my laboratory,_ he thought. He shuffled one around that looked like some sort of small satellite. When he had no luck, he dug through boxes and dove into drawers and even in his garbage can. He checked behind his little TV and looked through shelves, moving books and more gadgets.

"Where could my metal detector have gone to?" he asked out loud, scratching his head. He bent down and looked under the computer desk. "Eureka!" He reached way in the back and grabbed the skinny device.

He stood up and brushed the dust off, causing him to cough. After picking his helmet and putting it back on, he grabbed his belt and pushed the button on his Morpher. Billy teleported back holding his blue metal detector. "Have you located his gun?"

"No luck," Optimus replied.

"Don't worry; I modified this metal detector. It will track and locate the gun if it is here." He walked around as it softly beeped. He tried going towards one edge and it started beeping a little faster. "I think I'm headed in the correct location," he said and the beeping got faster. He took several more steps and the beeping turn into one continuous sound. "I think I found metal." He put the device down and started digging. "I found it!" He picked the gun up.

"Excellent!" Red Alert said as Billy handed him the gun. "Thank you, Billy. I will put this in my Subspace Storage immediately!"

* * *

"That's the last time I stay in Rest Mode for two Megacycles! How dare you make an alliance with this inferior alien life form! We Decepticons are superior to ALL life and-"

"YOU DARE QUESTION MY DECISION, STARSCREAM?!" Megatron shot back.

Starscream backed away.

"That's what I thought! Now, does anybody else have a problem with our alliance with Lord Zedd?"

"No, Lord Megatron," Soundwave and Skywarp said in unison.

"Good. Now, the Spark I detected should be in a place called… Angel Grove."

"That's where the Power Rangers are," Squat replied gathered by Goldar and the Decepticons.

"They are no match for us Decepticons," Megatron said.

"You'd better be right!" Zedd warned.

"Don't worry, the Autobots are still on Cybertron."

"Then, what do you think of this?!" Zedd exclaimed and touched his visor. A red bream shot out onto the wall, showing Optimus Prime, talking to Red Alert and the Rangers.

"Red Alert and Optimus Prime are on Earth?" Megatron said and turned to Starscream. "You told me you killed Red Alert!"

"I did… well, I shot him. It must've missed his Spark."

"I ought to turn you into scrap metal!"

"I'd like to see you try."

"I will not waste my time on a worthless heap of junk like you!"

Starscream let out a frustrated groan and muttered, "Someday…" then joined Goldar and the other Decepticons.

"I apologize for my little spat with my general," Megatron told Zedd.

"I too have to put my worthless minions back into their place. Luckily, they don't argue with me very much."

Megatron nodded. "Now, let's talk about how to acquire the Spark."

"Yes, perhaps I could create another monster to look for it."

"Perhaps but I recently stole a Spark detector from the Autobots. Unfortunately, it's broken."

"Perhaps I could fix it."

Megatron laughed. "You? You know nothing about our technology!"

"I have incredible powers. I've conquered worlds and-"

"Well, by all means go for it!"

Zedd aimed his staff at the device when he hesitated. "Wait. You told me you detected the spark before your ship crashed down by my palace. If this Spark Detector is broken, how did you locate the Spark?"

"I only followed its coordinates to Earth… It stopped working before I could spot the exact location."

"Oh, really?"

"You should have entered the direct coordinates into your database!" Starscream snapped.

"For someone who was sleeping the whole time, I'd suggest you be quiet!" Megatron exclaimed then turned back to Zedd. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Starscream, bring me the spark detector now."

"Why don't you go fetch it yourself?"

"YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE OF A ROBOT! YOU DARE TALK BACK?! I WILL VAPORIZE YOU!" Zedd shouted, his body glowing red.

"I was talking to my leader, Megatron!" Starscream snapped back.

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron shrieked.

"I don't see why you joined with this inferior life-form."

"Lord Zedd has magnificent power that combined with our strength, makes us unstoppable! NOW, ARE YOU WITH _US_ OR AGAINST US!?"

"Fine! I will bring the spark detector but mark my words…" His voice trailed off and he transformed into an F-15 Eagle. He flew out the opening of the throne room, leaving a strong gust of hot air behind. He zoomed out a little way and landed by the ship and transformed back into his robot form.

* * *

"Any idea where Megatron might be going?" Tommy asked in the Command Center. He had his helmet off while still in his Ranger suit.

"I'm afraid not. He's probably looking for more power," Optimus Prime replied.

"We have to find him right away," Jason said.

"Zordon, can you locate where Megatron is?" Billy asked.

"Possibly, but it may take a while as he could be anywhere in the universe."

"We may not have much time. Megaton's ship can travel via warp -drive and I'm sure he will find a way to track where I am," Optimus said.

"Chill out, we'll find him," Zack replied.

"I'll start searching immediately," Zordon said and vanished in his tube.

Two minutes later, Zordon came back in his energy tube. "My scanners detect a strange being on the moon. Behold the viewing Globe," Zordon announced. The Rangers and Red Alert turned around.

Puzzled by what was happening, Optimus Prime followed their actions. "You have a crystal ball that shows you what's happening in space?" he said, amazed. The Viewing Globe showed Starscream entering the ship.

"Is that Starscream?" Red Alert asked.

"Looks like him," Optimus Prime replied.

"That's the robot who you said you fought with," Tommy said to Red Alert.

"Yes, he's the second in command to the Decepticons," Red Alert replied.

"Lord Zedd is also on the moon," Jason pointed out.

"Do you reckon he has encountered Zedd?" Billy asked.

"I don't like this at all," Trini said.

"Aye Yai Yai, what are we going to do?" Alpha asked, his squeaky voice making Optimus Prime jump.

"I advise all of you to remain on Earth in case of an attack. That includes Optimus Prime and Red Alert. Only all eight of you have the power to stop them," Zordon said.

"We will not let Starscream wreak havoc on this planet," Optimus replied.

"I will continue to monitor the situation and contact you if the situation intensifies," Zordon said.

"OK, we'll be ready, Zordon," Optimus Prime stated.

"Where will you stay? People haven't quite adjusted to giant robots," Zack asked.

"We will camouflage ourselves in your society; we can scan objects and transform into them."

"So, you're kinda like our Zords?"

"Zords?" Optimus asked.

"Remember when Red Alert asked about Dinozords? It was our Zords. We'll explain later." Jason replied.

"All right."

"I see you will be careful and defend the planet from your nemesis with the help of the Rangers. May the Power protect you," Zordon said.

* * *

The next day, the Rangers were listening to their teacher lecture about the quadratic equation.

"Now, who can solve for X?" Ms. Applebee asked the class. Most of the students raised their hands. "Jason?"

He put his hand down and came up to the board. He wrote the steps for the equation and explained what he saw doing as he went along. "Subtract seven on both sides; X equals five. Plugging five back in, seven times five minus nine does equal twenty-six."

"That's correct. Very good, Jason!" Ms. Appleby exclaimed while he returned to his seat.

"Good job, Jason," Tommy whispered and gave him a high five. Tommy turned back to watch Ms. Appleby when his peripheral vision caught something out the window. He looked. "Huh?" he murmured under his breath as he saw a truck parked outside. It did not have any advertising such as Soda on it (from what he was able to see from the window.) It looked kind of suspicious. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Tommy?" Ms. Appleby said.

"Uh, I just realize I left my book in my car, may I go get it?"

"You can look at someone else's book."

"OK." It was no use arguing with a reasonable suggestion but he really needed to go out and see what was going on. He had to make a decision. He got up.

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I need to go to the bathroom. I drank too much soda before class."

"OK, but hurry, back, this will be on the test on Friday."

"Alright." He left the room.

* * *

When he went outside, he saw the red semi-truck parked against the curb. It looked suspicious so he didn't tell Ms. Appleby. He cautiously approached the truck. "Hey, um, is everything OK?"

"Tommy it's me," a voice said. "I scanned an earth vehicle and transformed into it."

"Optimus Prime?" Tommy said, immediately recognizing the voice. "Um, why did you pick a semi-truck?"

"Because it's massive."

"Teenagers don't usually drive semis, let alone, hang out with one."

"What about a fire chief vehicle?"

"No."

"Oh. Red Alert will be disappointed."

"What? Where is he?"

Suddenly, a fire chief vehicle drove down the street parallel to the school. Tommy watched as it turned and entered the lot.

Tommy put his hand on his face. "Look, you're at a school; people don't come in a semi-truck and a fire chief vehicle together. You'll draw attention."

"We apologize," Optimus Prime replied.

"It's OK, you're not familiar with our customs yet," Tommy replied then saw someone out from the corner of his eye. He turned his head. "Oh, no, what are _they_ doing out here?"

"Are those friends of yours?"

"Kinda. You need to leave NOW!"

"Alright. I was wondering how you transformed into your suit but we'll leave now," Red Alert said. The semi-truck and the fire chief vehicle turned and headed to the Stop sign. They drove down, turned, and left the parking lot. Red Alert turned and disappeared through the trees.

"Hey, what's that semi doing here?" Bulk asked as Optimus turned the corner and drove off. He shrugged then saw Tommy and strode over to him with Skull.

"Hey, dweeb," Bulk said.

"What are you two doing out of class?" Tommy demanded.

"We're skipping school."

"Yeah, we're skipping school," Skull repeated, chewing gum.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "When will you two grow up?"

"When we feel like it," Skull replied, then he had a funny look on his face, like he realized he said something dumb.

"What are you doing here? Bulk challenged. "Aren't you skipping class too?"

"No, I forgot my chemistry book. It's in my car," Tommy lied.

"Yeah, right!"

"Just, go back to class, you two, you don't want more detention."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Yeah, what if we don't want to," Skull repeated.

Tommy looked around and spotted a garbage can at the entrance of the school. "Catch me if you can!" he exclaimed and started running towards the school. Bulk and Skull chased him. Skull gained speed and easily passed Bulk. Tommy made it to the entrance and grabbed the can. Before Bulk could react, Tommy jammed the can over Bulk's head. The clumsy oaf ran into the wall and fell down with Skull.

'"I got ya, Bulky," Skull said, sitting up. He tugged on the can, but it would not budge. Still chewing gum, he put his foot on Bulk's shoulder and pulled and grunted. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, but it still wouldn't budge. He let go and put his foot back down. "I give up; your head is too fat… Wait! I know! I'll get butter! Hold on, Bulky!" He opened the door and rushed back in.

Optimus Prime and Red Alert drove back to where Tommy stood.

"Are you OK?" Red Alert asked.

"Yeah, sorry about those two. They're always causing trouble," Tommy replied.

"I sense little brain activity in both of them," Red alert said.

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "Listen, I gotta go back to class. You two have to leave for real or you'll draw attention."

"Where should we go?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Um, I'll have Zordon teleport you back in the Command Center for now."

* * *

Starscream flew back in Lord Zedd's palace. He transformed into robot mode and knelt before his master. "Here you go, Megatron," he said and handed him the broken Spark Detector.

"Excellent, Starscream. Now, let's see if Lord Zedd can repair it." Megatron gave the spark detector to Zedd as Starscream groaned.

Lord Zedd examined it comfortably in his throne. His metal finger tapped the glass case that enclosed the reader. "Yes, yes, I believe I can fix this!" He carefully laid the device on the floor then pointed the Z on the end of his staff at it, and lightning shot out, zapping the device.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Megatron bellowed as lightning continued to flow from his staff to the device.

Zedd said nothing.

"STOP YOU FOOL! YOU'LL BLOW IT UP!"

Zedd continued holding his staff steady for a couple more seconds then raised it once again as the lightning ceased.

"It's fixed," Zedd announced.

Megatron picked the device up, He stared into the lit-up screen as he looked astonished. "You have great power!"

"I know. No need to tell me."

"With my keen instincts and your raw power, we'll rule the universe!" Megatron exclaimed and cackled.

"Yes, thinking about conquering the universe gives me goose pimples all over!"

"Indeed, we will make every single lifeform bow down to us!"

"Yes, we will!" Zedd exclaimed then turned his head. "Starscream, go find that Spark. Goldar can go with you."

"What?" Starscream asked in a snippy voice.

"JUST GO!" Zedd yelled.

Goldar and Starscream looked at each other.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"Oh, fine!" Starscream exclaimed. "Come on, Gold Boy, you better not slowed me down!" He transformed into jet mode and flew out.

* * *

"Megatron has completely lost his circuits!" Starscream said, walking towards the Angel Grove quarry.

"Yes, I'm concerned about Lord Zedd myself," Goldar replied.

"Just, don't get in my way, Gold boy!" Starscream warned and shoved Goldar.

Goldar groaned and continued walking.

They came to the edge of the quarry, where grass grew.

Starscream looked down at the Spark Detector in his hands. "Fifty more metrons."

"How long is that?" Goldar asked.

"Fool!" was all Starscream said.

Goldar grumbled and continued following him.

Out of nowhere, a morphed Kimberly suddenly appeared in the air, one leg stretched outward, kicking Goldar to the ground. He looked as the rest of them landed in the quarry.

"Great, it's the Rangers and their new piles of scrap metal!" Goldar announced.

"What? Rangers?" Starscream blurted out.

"Whatever you two goons are up to, we'll stop you!" Zack exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this!" Starscream exclaimed.

"You must be Starscream. You're way uglier in person," Kimberly said.

"Who are you?!" Starscream demanded.

"We're the Power Rangers!" Jason replied.

Starscream grabbed Goldar's wing. "You called them Rangers; you knew about _them?!"_

"Yes, they're Lord Zedd's mortal enemies."

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?!" Starscream snapped and shoved Goldar. For a second, he looked like he was about to blow a circuit… but looked down at the spark detector. "I'll deal with you puny earthlings in a megacycle!" He knelt down, dug the gravel up, and buried the Spark Detector.

"What's that device?" Billy asked.

"None of your business!" Starscream snapped and looked at Optimus Prime and Red Alert. "So, you two Autobots finally realized how weak you are and teamed up with six humans in colorful costumes… how pathetic!"

"Don't underestimate us; you don't know our power!" Trini exclaimed.

"Well, then bring it on!" Starscream charged with Goldar.

Jason delivered a kick to Starscream's chest. Unfazed by the attack, Starscream punched him down. Optimus Prime kicked and punched Starscream. Starscream blocked his attacks with his fists.

Trini and Kimberly kicked Goldar. He stumbled back and grumbled and shot lasers, hitting the pink and yellow Rangers as they fell. Tommy leapt at Goldar and kicked him down. Zack jumped and slashed Starscream with his Power Axe.

The impact made Starscream stumble backward. "You'll pay for that!" Starscream knocked Zack down with one punch. Zack got back up, leapt in the air, and kicked Starscream, causing him to stumble back.

Tommy whacked Goldar with Saba, causing, him to stumble back. Goldar rebounded and kicked Tommy down on his back. "I got you now, Tommy!" He raised his sword up with the blade pointing down. He was about to thrust it… But, somebody shot him. He looked, in time to see Jason shoot him again with his blade blaster. Goldar stumble as sparks flew.

Starscream stretched his arm out to make his gun appear in his hand. He aimed and shot Zack… then Kimberly and Jason Billy leapt at Starscream but was shot down too.

"Guys, let's form the Power Blaster and take this freak down!" Zack exclaimed, getting back up, yet a little woozy.

"Alright, let's do it!" Jason exclaimed.

"Power Axe!" Zack threw his weapon up in the sky.

"Power Bow!" Kimberly tossed hers and it locked in through the middle of Zack's weapon.

"What are they doing?" Starscream asked.

"Power Daggers!" Trini exclaimed and threw her daggers up while they locked in on both sides.

"Enough of this!" Starscream transformed into jet Mode and flew into the half-combination, causing it to fall apart. Their individual weapons fell on the gravel.

"Oh, no, our weapons!" Trini exclaimed.

"Serves you right, you were taking too long!" Starscream exclaimed.

Kimberly looked at the ground and spotted her bow. So she walked over and picked it up. "Guys, they're fine! They weren't damaged!"

"Not for very long!" Starscream landed and transformed back into robot mode. He stretched his arm out and his gun appeared again. Before the Rangers could do anything, Starscream shot at Tommy causing sparks to fly.

Tommy yelled and fell down.

Kimberly jumped and shot an arrow at Starscream.

"I'd better summon the Putties," Goldar said and Putties teleported, dancing and bumbling about.

"You just won't give up, will you?" Tommy said.

"I will never give up. All of you will bow down to Lord Zedd!" Goldar exclaimed, and charged at them with the Putties.

Trini and Kimberly jumped together. Kimberly aimed and shot a Putty with her bow while Trini struck another with her daggers.

Zack grabbed his weapon and jumped high in the air. Starscream shot him and his Power Axe flew out of his hand. He yelled and fell down on the gravel. "My ax!" Zack exclaimed and pointed at Starscream. "You'll pay for that!" Zack leapt in the air and kicked Starscream down.

"You annoying human! You cannot defeat me that easily!" Starscream snarled, getting back up.

Red Alert rushed over and punched Starscream in the gut, causing him to bend over. Putties surrounded and kicked Red Alert with several loud clanking sounds. It almost sounded like someone beating a trash can up. Red Alert stepped on them.

"Trini, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kimberly asked.

"Of course!" Trini replied.

"Let's rough them up together!" Kimberly exclaimed. She somersaulted all the way to the yellow Ranger and while standing upside down on her last somersault, she leapt and flipped right-side up on, top of Trini's shoulders. "FIRE!" The two shot their blade blasters at Starscream. The lasers hit him, causing sparks to fly.

He stumbled back. "YOU MISERABLE HUMANS!" He aimed his gun and shot both of them in their chests. Kimberly fell off and landed on her stomach with Trini.

"Man, he's tough! I'd better get my axe back!" Zack exclaimed and ran off. He spotted his black and yellow ax near the grass a few feet away and rushed to it. He retrieved his Power Axe when he tripped over the lump. "What, was that?" He spun around and looked down at the raised clump of gravel. "That must be the device Starscream buried. I'd better dig…" He looked back. His team was defending themselves; Tommy and Kimberly fighting Starscream with their weapons while the rest punched and kicked Goldar and the Putties. But he had to hurry and help them. Turning back, he dug the device up.

"HEY, GET YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN HANDS OFF OF THAT!" Starscream shrieked as Tommy and Kimberly struck him. They pushed him back with their weapons.

"You mean this?" Zack taunted, holding the device up.

"HE HAS MY SPARK DETECTOR! STOP HIM, YOU WORTHLESS MONKEY!" Starscream yelled at Goldar, pushing back from the two Rangers.

"Stop, black Ranger!" Goldar exclaimed and rushed towards Zack.

"I'll get him, Zack." Optimus Prime shot at Goldar but he deflected the blast with his sword.

Jason leapt in Goldar's way and slashed him with his sword. Goldar struck back, causing Jason to jump out of the way. Goldar clashed down with his sword only to be met with Jason's sword in a deadlock! Jason pushed back, digging into the rocky gravel under his feet.

Starscream shot Zack, causing the spark detector to fly out of Zack's grasp as Zack yelled and fell.

"ZACK!" Jason yelled and struck Goldar down. Jason ran to Zack. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Zack replied, getting back up.

"Ah, forget this!" Starscream exclaimed. He transformed into jet mode and flew, shooting at his targets below. Optimus shot in the air at Starscream. He swerved, just missing the lasers.

"Saba, get that flying Metal Head!" Tommy told his saber.

"Right," Saba replied, floated up, and shot lasers out of his eyes.

"What? Who's shooting at me?!" Starscream exclaimed and looked out his rearview window. "A saber with a tiger head?" Saba continued to shoot, causing Starscream to swerve this way and that. "How can these pathetic humans haven these powers?" Starscream dodged the laser beam.

"You can do it, Saba!" Tommy yelled below and punched a Putty in the chest. It exploded into pieces and vanished.

"That's it!" Starscream flew directly up, then turned… then before Saba knew it, Starscream was behind him. He fired. The laser hit the flying saber, striking it down. As he fell, Tommy ran to him. He picked the saber up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm OK."

"I see it!" Starscream exclaimed, transformed back to Robot Mode, and landed near the edge of the quarry. He picked the Spark Detector up and looked. _Oh, thank HIS Spark!_ It was not broken. It showed the spark to be a couple feet away. He looked, around but saw nothing. He didn't see any sort of clue; only the rocky walls and pavement. Maybe it was underneath him. He put the Spark detector down and started digging.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Trrini exclaimed.

More Putties attacked her. She kicked and punched them One spread its leg out, about to trip her. She jumped out of the way just in time and hit its back with a karate chop. Another Putty kicked her in the butt. Jumping in surprise, she turned and punched its Z. it exploded onto pieces and disappeared.

Starscream kept on digging. "I wish Backstop was here. Although I despise him. He would be useful now." He dug up another clump, of dirt.

Goldar jumped then flew around the battlefield. He shot lasers with his eyes, hitting Zack and Trini. They fell down.

"I'll get him, guys," Kimberly said and jumped with her bow. With a loud yell, she pulled the arrow back, aimed for Goldar, and let go. The bow soared and hit him in his chest. Sparks flew as he fell.

Jason and Trini jumped high in the air then came down, striking Putties with their weapons. Two more Putties punched the two Rangers down.

Billy kicked a putty right in its Z plate, causing it to burst into pieces and vanished. "Talk about a chest ache!"

Starscream removed more dirt when he saw a white light. "Could it be?" He pawed a little more up and the Spark floated up from the ground.

Red Alert stopped fighting when he saw it; now above Starscream's head. "What? A Spark?"

"Yes, I found Spark with this device! And it's mine!" Starscream exclaimed. Before anybody could do anything, he swiped the Spark and opened his chest.

"NO!" Optimus yelled and shot at him.

Starscream dodged the blast and placed the Spark next to his. A surge of lightning rippled throughout his body. "Yes! I feel it! Growing stronger throughout! With this new power, I will destroy all of you and conquer the universe!" He laughed.

"You'll never succeed!" Optimus exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Starscream snapped back and charged at him. He punched Optimus, causing him to stumble backward. Optimus returned the punch but Starscream quickly blocked it. "I feel this new speed pulsating throughout my, body! My reflexes are quicker and with this new strength, I am ten times more powerful! I AM INVINCIBLE!" He laughed then kneed Optimus in the gut and kicked him down.

Suddenly, there was a loud _whoosh_ above. All of them stopped fighting and looked up. The gray robot soared in the sky.

Megatron," Optimus Prime said.

He made a three-sixty then landed in front of the second in command. "Congratulations, Starscream, you found the Spark. Now, kindly, hand it over to me," Megatron said and extended his hand out.

"No way, the Spark charged me up with power you cannot imagine!" Starscream laughed. "You're to bow down to me, now!"

"STARSACREAM!"

"Hey, you two shouldn't have it!" Tommy exclaimed. Megatron looked at him. "Oh, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Megatron, ruler of Cybertron."

"We heard about you, so there's another freak that wants to rule the universe! We'll just have to stop you too!" Zack exclaimed.

Megatron laughed. "Lord Zedd told me you call yourselves Power Rangers. I've seen you fight. Impressive. But you're no match for me."

"Ha! That's what you think!" Tommy exclaimed.

The Rangers charged towards the menacing robot. Jason struck Megatron with his sword. Megatron punched him down. Zack leapt and clunked him with his ax, causing sparks to fly. Megatron grabbed Zack's arm and threw him.

"Zack!" Billy, exclaimed and saw Tommy running to help Zack. Billy looked at Megatron. "You'll pay for that!" Billy hit him with his Power Lance. Megatron kicked and Billy jumped back. Kimberly shot him with her bow.

"Great attempts but not good enough!" Megatron said.

"You're going down, Megatron!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" he exclaimed. He stretched his arm out and a purple energy-bladed sword extended from is hand. He raised his sword and struck Optimus, causing him to back up. Optimus delivered an uppercut to Megatron, sending him flying backwards. "You can't beat me that easy!" Megatron leapt back up. He charged at Optimus. Optimus dodged and grabbed Megatron around his waist and threw him. Megatron landed a few yards away facedown. "You can throw me as much as you want, but…" He got back up. "You're going down, Prime! "Megatron charged at Optimus as Optimus prepared for him. Megatron started extending his leg, but Optimus jumped back before he could trip him. Megatron charged forward, striking Optimus with his lightsaber. Optimus raised his sword forward, blocking the attacks.

"You're always defending justice and the right to live freely and that makes you weak!"

"You've got it wrong; all living beings deserve to be free; it's the way of life. And justice always prevails over evil!" Optimus Prime exclaimed and slashed Megatron down.

"Optimus, let's combine all our weapons and finish him!" Jason exclaimed.

"Great idea!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

Starscream laughed. "FOOLS! You tried this before and I flew through your weapons!" This time, he flew up, staying in Robot Mode.

"No, you don't!" Tommy exclaimed and Starscream looked back. Saba blasted Starscream before he could reach their weapons.

"Power Sword!" Jason exclaimed, leaping into the air and completing the Power Blaster. He grabbed it and lowered to the ground. The other Rangers including Tommy gathered beside Jason.

"Power RANGERS! FIRE!" they all yelled in unison. The beam shot out while Optimus Prime and Red Alert shot at Megatron too. The lasers hit Megatron, causing him to explode into a ball of fire. A cloud of thick smoke hovered over the remains of the explosion. Everyone silently waited. The smoke started to clear, revealing a shadow. "Is he…" Kimberly trailed, off as it cleared... revealing Megatron on his stomach. He was still.

"Megaton's defeated! I'm the leader of the Decepticons, NOW!" Starscream declared… then Megatron moved. The Rangers and the Autobots gasped. "Megatron, are you alive?" Starscream blurted out.

"You think you have defeated me!" Megatron exclaimed, struggling.

"Give up, Megatron, it's over," Optimus replied.

"Never!" he exclaimed and slowly got back up."Starscream, Goldar, retreat!"

"Mark my words, you all will bow down to the Mighty Lord Zedd!" Goldar teleported out with Starscream and Megatron.

* * *

Starscream flew in Lord Zedd's palace and transformed into Robot Mode. "I have the Spark! You will all bow down to me _now!"_

"Give me the Spark now and your life will be spared!" Lord Zedd exclaimed and pointed his staff at him.

Starscream laughed. "Me? Give _you_ one of the most powerful sources in the universe? Not a .chance!"

"Fine, we'll just have to destroy you, then," Megatron calmly stated and threw a punch at Starscream but Starscream dodged his attack. "You didn't become more powerful. If you did, why did that lion saber blast you out of the sky?"

"It's a tiger," Goldar corrected Megatron.

"I'm sorry, was I talking to you?"

Goldar said nothing.

"Ah, puny little Megatron," Starscream cackled and punched Megatron down. He stretched his arm out to make his gun materialize in his hands. He pointed it at Megatron's head. "Any last words?"

"Yes, first of all, I'm not puny; I'm roughly the same size as you! And second…"

Starscream abruptly fell to his knees with a loud grunt. The Spark shone through his chest. He felt as though his circuits were on fire. "What's happening?!" His chest opened and the Spark floated out. "HEY, COME BACK!"

Megatron grabbed it. "Thank you for finding _my_ new Spark, Starscream!" He held a magnetic device in his other hand.

All of a sudden the spark broke free from Megatron's grip. "HEY!" It began floating up. "Come back here; you belong to me!" He made a swipe for it but the light zoomed out of his reach. It began lowering down to…

To Megatron and Starscream's surprise, it floated into Lord Zedd's chest. Zedd gasped. Red light glowed all over his body. It pulsated, growing more intense each time.

Then, red, shiny armor started forming onto him. It covered his feet and legs. His tubes disappeared underneath. What replaced them was navy blue metal markings, resembling veins. As the red metal exoskeleton continued to flow upward, it covered his silver crotch plate and torso. His six-pack became shiny metal while crimson and silver wings formed onto his back.

A red circle formed in the middle of his chest, engraved with a silver Z in the center. The metal covered the tubes that ran down on both sides of his chest; blue markings once again replaced them. As the metal flowed down his arms, he held his hands out in front as the metal enveloped them. Although, already metal, his silver fingernails turned dark red. The red metal traveled up to his neck and stopped. A translucent metal dome formed over his exposed brain. The metal stopped there, not affecting his silver Z-crest.

The light faded as he breathed deeply. He looked down at his new metallic body.

"What in the Spark happened?!" Megatron exclaimed.

Lord Zedd silently stood in front of his throne with his staff still in his hand. He breathed deeply as everyone watched in silence. Even the Putties cautiously gathered around him. Finally, Zedd spoke, "I feel energized! Power that I cannot imagine is coursing through my veins! This metal armor is somehow interconnecting with my biophysical body. The Spark must've recognized my incredible power and choose me!"

"But, why? You're not a robotic lifeform like me!" Megatron exclaimed.

"Whatever reason it did," he said adjusting his staff in his hand. "I will take the Power Rangers down soon!"

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. Part III: Zedd's Revenge

Part III: Zedd's Revenge

"So, this is your base?" Optimus Prime asked outside of the Control Room.

"Yes," Kimberly replied.

"It is advanced. I have been in this building before, but who knew Earthlings could construct such sophisticated structures," Red Alert said, looking at Optimus.

"Yes, I agree. Humans must have sophisticated technology if they built this!"

"We didn't build it. Zordon did," Billy said.

"Yes, I needed a place to conceal myself, so I modified the Morphin Grid to construct the Command Center."

"Are you native to this planet?" Optimus asked, still staring unbelievably at him. He never saw a floating head in a tube before.

"No, Alpha Five and I are from Eltar," Zordon replied.

"Um, sorry for cutting this conversation short but Starscream has the Spark now. We'd better be careful," Red Alert said.

"We need reinforcements. I'll contact the others," Optimus Prime said.

"Good, I hope your friends can help us defeat Megatron and the Decepticons. We need all the help we can get," Tommy replied.

"Zordon, is there anything else we could defend ourselves with?" Trini asked.

"Not at this moment but I'll inform you when the time comes."

"Alright."

"Meanwhile we'd better study for our math test," Kimberly said and looked at Tommy.

"Oh! The test! I forgot!" Tommy said.

"It seems you're busy with your normal lives," Optimus said.

"Yeah, we try our best to live our lives while dealing with Zedd's clowns."

"We understand. Go study."

Tommy laughed. "Thanks!"

"Hey, maybe I can help," Red Alert said.

"Uh, sure, but where do we go without you being seen?"

"I would stay here but it's too cramped… well, not that cramped, but I can only stay in this space."

"Yeah and besides, I'm sure they need to focus on what Zedd is doing," Tommy said, looking at Zordon and Alpha.

"How about that abandoned quarry we're always fighting in?" Kimberly suggested.

"But, we were just there."

Kimberly shrugged.

"Alright, let's go," Tommy said.

Red Alert transformed into an ambulance outside the Control Room and opened the front door. "Get in. I'll drive."

"In an ambulance?" Kimberly stated.

"Why couldn't you have chosen another vehicle like a regular car?" Tommy asked, although he already had this conversation with him.

"I'm sorry. I could scan another vehicle," Red Alert replied.

"It's OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just try not to go to school or any other places that you don't see ambulances."

"OK." The door opened, and Tommy climbed in the backseat.

Kimberly hesitated for a second then hopped in beside Tommy. The door closed.

"Have fun studying, you three!" Zack smiled.

"Good luck, Rangers and Red Alert," Zordon said. "May the power protect you."

"Hang on," Red Alert said, and the steering wheel moved itself. He drove through the dark interior of the Command Center, and all of the sudden, they were out in the bright daylight on top of a mountain.

Tommy and Kimberly looked amazed at the fact they were riding in a self-driving ambulance. At the same time, they were a little uneasy. Tommy kept getting urges to grab the wheel and take control.

"Just relax, I'm a good driver," Red Alert's voice spoke as he drove down the rocky hill.

"Uh, OK, Red Alert," Tommy said.

"Red Alert, are you sure where you're going?" Kimberly asked.

"Not really."

"Do you want us to teleport there?"

"Uh, sure."

Tommy and Kimberly pushed the teleportation buttons on their communicators and they teleported up in the sky as pink, white, and gray light waves.

* * *

They reemerged at the edge of the query, still in the vehicle.

"Uh-oh, there are no other ambulances here," Red Alert said.

"It's OK, no one else seems to be here," Tommy replied.

"OK," Red Alert said. The door opened and Tommy and Kimberly looked at each other, as if they were reflecting on the fact they rode in a self-driving ambulance. Then, they got out.

"Like riding in a self-driving Zord," Tommy said and unconsciously closed the door. Red Alert transformed into Robot Mode.

"Now, let's get down to business," Kimberly said and set her pink backpack down on the ground. Without any warning, Red Alert sat down with a thud that made Tommy and Kimberly stumble.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed. "It's like Zedd's monsters walking around while they're huge."

"Huh?"

"Lord Zedd can enlarge his monsters with his bombs."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They become as tall as skyscrapers."

"How do you fight them?"

"Remember, we keep mentioning Zords? They're huge robots, bigger than you, and we use them to fight huge monsters," Tommy said.

"You have robots?"

"Yeah, we control them."

"So, they're not sentient?"

"Well…" Kimberly started and looked at Tommy.

"I talk to my Tiger Zord sometimes," Tommy said.

"Does it talk back?"

"No."

"Let's start studying, guys," Kimberly said and sat down besides Red Alert.

"Yeah," Tommy replied and sat next to her.

She was about to open her book when the sky turned black.

"Hey, what's going on?" Red Alert blurted out.

A figure flew above them. "What is that?" Tommy asked, pointing. They could barely see the figure as it started descending. When it was about fifteen feet from the ground, they saw it was red and looked like it was holding a staff.

"Is that a Zedd?" Tommy blurted out, recognizing the Z on his chest as his wings flapped.

"Hello, Rangers and their hunk of junk. Nice to see you!" He flew down and landed in front of them.

Tommy stared at his armored body. "What happened to you?"

"I had a little enhancement from the Spark."

Red Alert gasped. "What?"

"That little ball of light Starscream put into his chest, rejected him and chose me! I have unlimited power, NOW!"

"But, you're an organic life-form. Sparks only join with mechanical beings like myself."

"Well, it must've recognized my strength and great potential."

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to kick your butt even harder!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh, I've waited for this for a long time!" Zedd exclaimed, with a tight grasp of his staff.

"Ready?" Kimberly looked at Tommy.

"Ready... IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled, his hand behind his back.

Kimberly and Tommy pulled their Morphers out.

"Let me show you one of my new powers," Lord Zedd said and touch his visor to shoot a blue beam out, reaching their Morphers. They shook in their hands. Before Tommy and Kimberly knew it, the Morphers were yanked out of their hands.

"HEY!"

"Give those back!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Zedd laughed. As the Morphers floated to him, he grabbed them. "You're as defenseless as flies on flypaper!"

"I'll get those back for you!" Red Alert said and charged at Zedd.

"Time for a lightning storm!" Zedd pointed his staff at him and red lightening shot from it, zapping Red Alert. He yelled and collapsed on the gravel.

"Red ALERT!" Tommy shouted.

Zedd laughed. "You pathetic weaklings are no match for me!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh yeah? You three are coming with me!" Zedd exclaimed and aimed his staff at them. Red lightening fired out and zapped Tommy, Kimberly, and Red Alert. They teleported out with him.

* * *

"You just throw the ball in the net to get points?" Optimus Prime asked, standing near the basketball court. Jason had told him nobody ever comes by the court at mid-afternoon on Sundays so he could come along without being seen. Just a little while ago, Optimus laid his large metal hand down on the hoop and almost tore it off. Jason suggested maybe he shouldn't do that again and Optimus apologized.

"Yep," Zack answered Optimus' question, while dribbling the ball.

"And that's it?"

"Yes. Simple, huh?" Zack laughed.

"I guess it's challenging to you humans."

"Yes, that's the point. People enjoy challenges. We partake on physical tests of strength and agility so we can improve our reflexes," Billy replied, sitting on the bench. He wore his blue tank top.

Zack ran and grabbed the ball from Jason.

"Hey, give that back!" Jason exclaimed and started chasing Zack.

"Can you catch the Zack-man?" He ran around the court, dribbling the ball. Jason was catching up as Trini and Billy cheered.

"Go, Jason!" Trini exclaimed.

"Oh, too slow!" He jumped and made a slam dunk. "Oh! Slam!" Zack laughed. He ran and snatched the ball again. Dribbling he said, "It's time for my slamma-jamma double-whamma hip hop—"

"Just throw the ball! Jason interrupted.

"Alright," he replied and tossed the ball in the hoop.

"My turn now!" Jason ran and snatched the ball up. He dribbled only a few feet before Zack intercepted the ball, grinning just before Jason yanked it out of his reach. "Two points!"

Trini clapped and cheered.

Zack high-fived his opponent.

"For some reason, I'm enjoying this game," Optimus said.

"I'd invite you to join, but you'd easily trash us," Zack replied.

"What do you mean?"

"He means you'd easily win because you're so big," Trini replied, sitting down in a chair next to Billy.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"Hey, man, it's OK," Zack said.

"Let's contact Kimberly and Tommy and ask them to join us. I know they're busy studying but a break couldn't hurt," Trini said.

"OK," Jason replied, dropping the ball. He held his wrist to his face and pushed the button on his communicator. "Kimberly, Tommy, are you there?" He waited but nobody answered. "Kimberly, Tommy, answer."

"I'll contact Red Alert," Optimus said and pressed his finger to the side of his head. "Optimus Prime to Red Alert. Come in." Nothing. "Come in, Red Alert."

"Something's wrong," Trini said.

"Maybe they're just busy," Zack said.

"We'd better make sure," Jason said and pushed the button once again. "Zordon, I think something happened with Tommy and Kimberly; they aren't answering their communicators. Also, Red Alert is not answering."

"Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"Right," Jason replied. "Come on, Optimus Prime, you'd better come along."

The four Rangers pushed the teleportation button and the Rangers flew up as energy beams with Optimus.

* * *

They landed in the Command Center with Optimus outside of the Control Room.

"Can you find them?" Jason asked.

"I'm searching for them now," Alpha said and began dialing in frequencies.

"It's not like them to not respond," Jason said then added, "I know they're busy studying though."

"I'm positive they will respond momentarily," Billy replied.

* * *

In Zedd's throne room, Kimberly and Tommy stood in the corner. Red laser bars surrounded them.

"What are you gonna do to us?!" Tommy demanded.

"Where's Red Alert?" Kimberly added.

"He's in a safe place for now," Zedd replied.

"If you hurt him…" Tommy started.

"Where are our Morphers?" Kimberly asked.

"You mean these?" Zedd said, holding them in his metallic hand.

Tommy ran up to the bars.

Zedd laughed. "Oh, I forgot to mention my palace has an invisible communication barrier, so nobody can find you, not even your all mighty leader, Zordon!"

The Rangers stayed quiet.

Megatron walked in. "Well, well, well, two powerless humans behind bars… How delightful!" He walked to them.

"Let us out!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Our friends will rescue us and when they do…"

"They will destroy us and rescue you? Is that what you were about to say?" Megatron interrupted Tommy.

"Yeah, you hit the nail on the head," Tommy said.

Megatron chuckled. "We're not worried about your friends one megabyte. You see that we have an army of superior soldiers!"

"I think I'll go back down to Earth and have a little fun," Zedd said.

"Perhaps, I'll join you later," Megatron said.

"Ooh! The two of us wreaking havoc on that puny planet called Earth! We will be unstoppable!"

"You'll never succeed, Zedd!" Tommy exclaimed.

He laughed. "I already have succeeded and it's a matter of time until I rule the universe!" He laughed once again and teleported out.

Megatron looked out the opening of the Throne Room at Earth. "Soon, the universe will be mine!"

"I thought you were in cahoots with Zedd," Tommy replied.

Megatron looked at Tommy. "He's just a pawn in my grand scheme to rule the universe!"

"Yeah, well, you'll never succeed."

"What great confidence you have! Maybe I'll consider sparing you after the conquering of your planet!"

"Dream on, Megatron."

"Relax. Take a nap. It will be over soon enough!"

* * *

Back at the Command Center, everybody was still pacing around the Control Room, waiting for Alpha.

Any luck?" Zack asked.

"Not yet, I have put a search out in every dimension, but I can't find them," Alpha replied, working on the control panel.

"Man, where could they be?"

"Don't worry, they've got to be somewhere," Jason replied.

"Yeah, but where?"

The alarm sounded.

"Aye yai yai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What now?" Zack said.

"My sensors picked up something very powerful in the park. Behold the viewing Globe," Zordon said. The Rangers turned around as the Globe depicted Lord Zedd walking on the grass zapping everything with his staff, causing fiery explosions.

"Come out, Power Rangers! Come out and play!" ZAP! Zedd fired red lightening from his staff. BOOM! The Jungle gym blew up. Nothing was left except a huge singed dirt area. People were running and screaming everywhere.

"Zedd?" Zack blurted out.

"What happened to him?" Jason asked.

"Aye yai yai!" Alpha screeched. "Zedd never goes out and attacks! Oh! This is bad!"

"I sense that he's acquired new powers, but I can't track where they came from," Zordon said.

"New powers or not; we'll beat him," Jason said.

"Be careful, Rangers; Lord Zedd was already powerful. There's no telling what he can do now with his enhanced abilities," Zordon replied.

"We will," Jason said.

"Then, may the Power protect you."

Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini used their wrist communicators to teleport to the park with Optimus Prime.

"Aw, it's the Rangers with their pathetic robot friend," Zedd said and looked at Optimus Prime. "It's a pleasure to beat you!"

"I see you got a little upgrade," Zack said.

"Where are Tommy and Kimberly?!" Trini demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"Guess we have to kick your butt!" Zack said and reached behind him.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled and pulled his Morpher out.

Without any warning, Zedd rose up and flew to them and extended his staff out, knocking their Morphers out of their hands.

"OUR MORPHERS!" Trini yelled. Jason grabbed for his but Zedd shot lightening from his staff, causing the Rangers to leap out of the way.

"Four more Morphers! I'll add these to my collection," Zedd said, swooped down, and snatched them up in his metal hands. He cackled. "Thank you, Rangers!"

"Hey!" Jason blurted out.

"You won't get away with this!" Zack exclaimed.

"Oh, but I already have! I took your Morphers and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You're just as power-hungry as Megatron, Zedd!" Optimus Prime said and charged at his metal foe.

Zedd flew up and shot lightening from his staff. Optimus Prime held his sword up just in time for the lightning to hit. Thunder cracked as lightning zipped and spiraled about his sword. Zedd thrusted his staff forward as Optimus started to fall back.

"You're losing; I can see you struggle like a weakling. Surrender to me and I will spare you!"

"I will never surrender to evil!"

"Then prepare to be destroyed!" The lightening overpowered Optimus and before he knew it, he was flying backwards and crashing into an abandoned hot dog stand.

"OPTIMUS!" Trini shouted.

Zedd laughed. "Your metal friend was foolish to fight me!"

"You'll pay for that!" Zack exclaimed, clenching his fist.

"Oh, I'm so enjoying this!" Zedd swooped forward and tripped him over with his staff.

"ZACK!" Jason yelled and charged at Zedd.

"You're as foolish as your friends, Red Ranger!" Zedd swung his staff and knocked him down.

Still in his civilian form, Billy called out, "POWER LANCE!" and his weapon appeared in his hand. "Prepare to eat my Lance, Zedd!" With a "YAH", he leaped up and struck Zedd's armor with a clank. Zedd, unfazed by the attack, tripped him with his staff. Billy yelled out as he fell on the grass.

"We gotta regroup!" Trini exclaimed.

The Rangers scrambled to their feet as they rushed back.

"Leaving so soon, Rangers?" Zedd taunted.

"We'll be back to stop you!" Jason glared at Lord Zedd and he Billy, Zack, Trini used their communicators to teleport out, along with Optimus.

* * *

"Man, Zedd kicked our butts out there!" Zack exclaimed while Alpha scanned him with his health sensory device.

"Your vitals are all OK, Zack," Alpha said, putting the scanner down.

"Thanks, Alpha," Zack said as he hopped off from the edge of the control panel.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Jason replied. "He whooped us good alright."

"He's too powerful. What are we gonna do? How are we going to rescue Tommy, Kimberly, and Red Alert?" Trini asked.

"Without our Morphers," Jason added.

"I can't believe we retreated," Zack said.

"We had to. He took our Morphers. And he was too powerful for Optimus," Jason replied.

Zack nodded.

Trini noticed Optimums Prime was quiet, standing outside of the Control Room. "Optimus, what are you thinking?"

"The metal of Lord Zedd's armor looked similar to ours." Optimus said.

"How can you tell?"

"I can't quite put my finger on it, but it had a similar density to ours."

"You don't suppose Zedd formed with Decepticon technology?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, Jason, I don't know."

* * *

Trini opened her locker and grabbed her books. She closed her locker when she noticed someone coming in the school hallway out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head "Kimberly?" Trini blurted out as she walked over.

Kimberly wore a pink, plaid, short- sleeved blouse that was unbuttoned with a white undershirt coming up to her belly button. Her short jean shorts were torn-up at the knee.

"'Yes, it's me."

"What are you wearing?!"

"You like it? I bought it a while ago and thought I'd finally wear it."

"Uh, they look good," Trini replied then lowered her voice, "Where were you? We tried contacting you, but you never answered your communicator."

"Oh, I was sick and slept all day, but I feel much better now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you're OK though."

"Yeah." Kimberly dialed her locker combination.

"Have you seen Tommy?"

"Yeah, he called me this morning and said he was sick. He must've caught my cold." Kimberly said, playing with her hair. She then took her math book out of her locker.

"Oh, well I hope he gets better soon. Maybe I should call him later," Trini replied, opened her locker, and grabbed her books.

"No, he said he needs his sleep!" Kimberly insisted.

"OK, I'll let him rest."

"I'm sure he will be OK."

"Yeah," Trini said, switching her book to her other hand.

"We'll, I gotta go to class," Kimberly said.

"I'll walk with you," Trini said, shutting her locker.

Kimberly looked confused for a second then exclaimed, "Cool!" Oh, yeah! She's in class with me! she thought to herself.

"Great!" Trini exclaimed. Kimberly followed Trini in Ms. Appleby's classroom. Kimberly started heading to the back.

"Uh, Kim, where are you going?" Trini asked.

"To take my seat."

"That's not where you normally sit."

"Oh, yeah! Well, I thought I'd try something different for today." Kimberly set her backpack down on the floor by the desk.

"But Ms. Appleby prefers us up front."

"Well, she can live with it for today." Kimberly sat down.

Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini looked at her.

"What?! It won't hurt anything," Kimberly said and Billy, Trini, and Jason took their usual seats near Zack.

Ms. Appleby walked in. "Good morning, I hope you all are ready for your test." A few students groaned. "I'll give you about fifteen minutes to review." She smiled and looked at the back of the class. "Kimberly, why are you sitting in the back?" she asked as the class turned to look at Kimberly.

"I just felt like it," Kimberly replied.

"Well, you always like to participate in our lessons… of course, we won't have a lesson today, but…"

"Fine." She scoffed and picked up her books and backpack, then went to the front.

"I don't like your attitude," Ms. Appleby said sternly, then added, "And, what on earth are you wearing?"

For a second, Kimberly's eyes were wide, like she was about to snap at her teacher. Then with a calm voice, she said, "I'm sorry I'm going through… a lot of stuff right now. I'll be cool now."

"I'm sorry. I hope everything works out for you. I appreciate you changing your behavior. Now, let's have a productive class!" She turned to the chalkboard but hesitated. "Where are Bulk and Skull? They haven't been to class, for a couple days."

"Maybe they're sick."

"Or maybe they're playing hooky."

"I see Tommy is missing also," Jason said.

Kimberly raised her hand. "He's sick; he called me this morning."

"Really? There must be some sort of virus going on," Ms. Appleby said.

"That must be it, a virus," Kimberly said.

"Well, I hope no one else gets sick. Let's start reviewing."

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "This is so dumb," she muttered.

Ms. Appleby wrote a few equations on the chalkboard and called on students to answer her questions.

"Now, what do we do after we subtract five from both sides?" Ms. Appleby asked.

Kimberly raised her hand.

"Yes, Kimberly?"

"Divide ten from both sides."

"Very Good, Kimberly! That's correct!"

"Of course, I got it right! What do you think I am?!" Kimberly murmured under her breath.

Ms. Appleby wrote the appropriate operation that Kimberly told her. "X equals…?"

Kimberly raised her hand.

"Kimberly?"

"X equals ten… plugging the answer back in, we get five times ten plus twenty-one equals thirty-six."

"Very good, Kimberly! Well, I think all of you are ready for your tests," Ms. Appleby said, clasping her hands. "Jason, could you help pass the tests out?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, got up, and went to the teacher's desk. Grabbing the stack of papers, he passed one to Kimberly. "Good luck."

"I don't need luck! I already know this useless stuff!"

"Kimberly…" Jason began with a solemn face but went to the next student.

Kimberly looked at her test and raised her hand.

"Yes, Kimberly?"

"These problems are far too easy; I could do them in my sleep! May I have a harder test?"

"No, please take the test I gave you."

"But..." She hesitated, biting her lip. "Fine!" she sighed and started answering the problems.

Kimberly was the second person to finish. She got up and handed her test to Mrs. Appleby. "I think you'll be surprised at how well I did."

"That's good. You may return to your seat now."

She did as she was told while Ms. Appleby started grading their tests.

* * *

The bell rang an hour later. "Time to pick up your test and leave!" Ms. Appleby said, picked the stack of papers up, and walked next to the door. Kimberly put her pencil and calculator away then gathered her backpack with the other students. She stood up and went to the door as Ms. Appleby gave her test back. She looked at it and smiled.

"Tomorrow I will not put up with any disruptions, so fix your attitude."

"OK, Ms. Appleby, I'll behave. I promise."

"Good, see you tomorrow!" She smiled.

Kimberly walked to her locker where Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini stood.

"I aced it!" Kimberly exclaimed as the four of her friends gathered around.

"Awesome! I got a B,"' Jason replied.

"Well, we can't all be as good at math as I am."

"Whoa, Kimberly, what are you doing?" Zack asked.

"What?"

"You were kinda gloating," Trini said.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Yes, you said we can't be as good at math as you."

"Well, it's true, some people aren't as good as me. Now, let's go to the Juice Bar to celebrate!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Her friends looked at one another.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Well…" Trini said.

"Well, what?"

"You've been acting weird," Jason said.

"What?!"

"You argued with Ms. Appleby over your seat and got mad when she insisted you move up to the front."

"Well, I have a right to sit wherever I want!"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. Can we go to the Juice Bar now?"

"Uh, sure," Zack said, lacking confidence.

* * *

"Hey everyone, I aced my test!" Kimberly announced, smiling from ear to ear, walking in the Youth Center. They paid no attention to her as she and the other four Rangers sat down. Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini were quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why do you have to inform everyone about your latest accomplishment?" Billy asked.

"I aced my test. Everybody should be happy for me!"

"Isn't it enough that you're happy yourself?" Jason asked.

Ernie came over. "What's this about a test?"

"Oh, we took a math test today and Kimberly aced it," Trini replied, scowling.

"Nice, how about I make you five pineapple smoothies?"

"Sounds good," Jason replied.

Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Oh no, trouble," Jason said.

"Look, it's the dweeb patrol," Bulk said, looking at them.

"Yeah, the dweeb patrol," Skull repeated.

"You know, you might have more friends if you didn't taunt everyone," Jason said and added, "You two should stop skipping class."

"Aww, little baby Jason doesn't like my taunting. BOO HOO!" Bulk mocked.

"Oh, that's real mature, Bulk," Trini said.

"Whatever," he scoffed.

"Hey, come join us over here," Kimberly said.

"Huh?" Jason blurted out.

Bulk looked at her. "Is this a trick?"

"No, I really want you to hang with us."

Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini looked at her.

"Alright, if you say so." Bulk shrugged and lumbered over. Skull followed. "I'm so honored we finally get to hang out with you dweebs."

Jason rolled his eyes.

"So, uh, what are you doing tonight?" Skull asked right above Kimberly. He was leaning against the support pole while smacking his chewing gum with his teeth.

"Nothing."

"Wanna catch a movie with me?"

Kimberly started to say something when, all of the sudden, the ground shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Ernie yelled. Everyone started panicking and running around the Youth Center.

Bulk stumbled around. His huge body bumped a table and tripped, knocking the pink smoothie onto his jacket.

Another huge impact occurred.

The Rangers fumbled into the hall.

Jason's communicator went off as he stumbled around. Still struggling to keep his balance, he squeezed the button.

"Rangers, this is Optimus Prime. Come meet me at the beach!"

"How did you…"

"I'll explain when you arrive." He interrupted Jason.

"Alright, we'll be right there."

Struggling to keep from falling, the five Rangers teleported out of the shaky hallway and landed near the ocean.

Optimus stood in the sand with four other robots. "Rangers, first of all, Zordon let me use your Morphin Grid to contact you. Second, I'd like you all to meet Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, and Grimlock. They're my teammates."

"Me Grimlock, pleasure to meet you," the gray Dinobot said.

"Great, more robots," Kimberly murmured.

"Thanks, you remind me of my Zord," Jason said, looking at Grimlock.

"Zord?" Grimlock repeated.

"I'll explain later."

"You three four, mechanical beings must've caused the abnormal, tremors," Billy said, putting his hands in his jean pocket.

"Yes, sorry about that," Jazz replied.

"It's OK," Zack said.

"What are your names?" Ironhide asked.

"I'm Jason."

"Zack."

"Billy."

"Trini."

"And I'm the one and only Kimberly! So, you're from Cybertron?" she asked, while Jason looked at the other Rangers in annoyance.

"Yes," Ratchet said.

"Cool entrance with the colorful light beams!" Jazz exclaimed. He was mostly white with a black and blue chest that resembled a police car hood.

"So, the Decepticons are here," Ironhide said.

"Yes, we fought Starscream; he was really tough," Jason said.

"No matter, we'll squish him and the other Decepticons," Ironhide replied.

"The Decepticons teamed up with an evil alien called Lord Zedd," Optimus Prime told them.

"Lord who?"

Jason briefly explained.

"That must be the alien that Optimus told us about in his message," Ratchet said.

"Yes, we've had many battles with his monsters," Trini replied.

"We're willing to help whenever we can," Jason said.

"We appreciate your offer," Ratchet said.

"And one of our friends is missing," Kimberly added.

"You told me Tommy was sick," Trini replied.

"Wait, I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I misspoke."

"Well, which is it? Is he sick or missing?" Jason asked.

"Um…"

"Kimberly?" Trini said.

"Why don't I contact Tommy now?" Jason replied and raised his communicator to his face. Her heart began to pound in her chest. "Tommy, this is Jason, can you hear me?" No answer. "Tommy, can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"We'd better teleport to the Command Center," Billy said.

Then, as if by impulse, Kimberly kicked Jason's arm.

"Hey! Kimberly?!"

"You will surrender your powers to the mighty Lord Zedd," she declared, her eyes flashed pink.

Jason stared at her in disbelief. "Kimberly, what are you doing?!"

Once again, pink flashed in Kimberly's eyes as she smirked. She pulled her Morpher out. "It's Morphin time!" she said in a calm voice as she held her Morpher outward. She morphed into her pink suit. Time for your destruction!" She charged at them and punched Jason.

"You don't wanna fight us!" Jason said.

"Stop! We are your friends!" Trini exclaimed. Kimberly jumped and kicked her down.

"I don't need friends! Lord Zedd is the only one for me!"

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked.

"Optimus, you told us these humans were good," Jazz added.

"They are. I don't know what's wrong with Kimberly," Optimus said.

Jason leaped up and grabbed her arm. "Kimberly, please listen!"

"Power bow," Kimberly said with her calm voiced and her bow appeared in her hands.

"Kimberly, listen!" Jason said as she aimed her bow and arrow at him. "Zedd's controlling you. Fight it!"

"No! I must destroy you to fulfill his request!"

"Kimberly, please!" Trini said.

"You don't need to do this!" Zack said.

"Don't listen to Zedd!" Billy said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Kimberly exclaimed. She let go and the arrow soared and hit Trini. She collapsed on the sand.

"TRINI!" Billy yelled and ran over to her. He glanced at the sand and saw the arrow beside her. He breathed a long sigh of relief. "You weren't hit! Thank goodness!"

"Guys, she's too strong. Let's morph!" Jason exclaimed and the others gathered beside him.

"Finally!" Kimberly exclaimed. "I was starting to think you guys were cowards."

Jason reached behind his back with the others. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" he yelled as the other Rangers pulled their Morphers out with him.

"MASTADON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled as they morphed into Power Rangers.

Kimberly snickered. "Alright! You morphed! More fun for me!" She jumped and punched Billy.

"Kimberly, stop! Listen to us!" Zack pleaded, grabbing her arm.

"You will bow down to my master soon or be destroyed!" she exclaimed, pulled his arm away, and kicked him. He stumbled back.

"Kimberly, we're your friends! Don't do this!" Trini exclaimed, and Kimberly threw a punch at her, but Trini blocked it.

"Kimberly, STOP!" Optimus Prime said and the big robot came thudding towards her.

"Fine, since you're with the Rangers, I'll just destroy you too!" she said, flipping Trini over. She pulled her Blade Blaster out and fired at Optimus.

"Leave leader alone!" Grimlock stampeded to her. He grabbed for her but she jumped high in the air, shooting at him. "STOP IT!" His voice boomed. "You not very nice!" Grimlock said.

"And you not very smart!" Kimberly exclaimed.

Optimus dodged her shots while running towards her.

Ratchet and Ironhide charged at the battle, passing Optimus.

"Think fast!" Kimberly shot at them and they veered out of the way.

"Young missy, let's stop and talk about this," Ironhide said, holding his hands up.

"No way, I'd rather kick your metal butt!" Kimberly jumped and kicked him.

"That's it, Grimlock no stand watching friends get hurt anymore!" Grimlock said. "Grimlock, transform!" He transformed into Robot Mode and a gun appeared in his hand.

"NO, GRIMLOCK, STAND DOWN!" Optimus yelled.

"But, pretty human in pink trying to hurt friends."

"We don't want to hurt her."

Grimlock looked like he was trying to concentrate.

"We do not hurt humans."

"OK, but what can me do?"

Kimberly slugged Zack hard.

"Try to grab Kimberly," Optimus replied.

"Okie dokie. Me try," Grimlock said and charged at her.

"Zedd is using, you!" Billy said as Kimberly punched Trini.

"Hey, pretty human, STOP!" Grimlock yelled.

"Go back to the Stone Age, bird for brains!" Kimberly said, then leaped and shot an arrow at him. It flew fast through the air and hit him in the chest. The Dinobot yelled and staggered back.

"You hurt Grimlock! Grimlock mad!" He grabbed for her, but she jumped away.

"Alright…I have no choice," Jason said. He leaped and struck Kimberly with his sword. She shouted and fell. "I'm sorry, Kim."

She struggled back up. "I'll be back to defeat you Rangers," she said and pushed her Morpher and pink flames engulfed her as she flew out.

Jason leapt forward and hesitated. "Man, she got away!"

"We'd better head back to the Command Center," Billy said.

"Where?" Ratchet asked.

* * *

As the group returned to the Command Center, there was a dark silence among them. No one knew what to say about their current situation and hoped they would be able to figure it out.

"Man, this keeps getting worst," Zack finally spoke up. "Goldar and Zedd have new powers; they teamed up with evil robots. Tommy is missing… now, Kimberly is under Zedd's spell? What are we going to do?"

"I'm still trying to locate Tommy but I cannot get a lock on him," Zordon said.

"Do you think he's in Zedd's palace?" Billy asked.

"That's what I suspect but I cannot trace the location. It is as though the palace disappeared."

"There has to be something we can do," Jason said.

"We know it's on the moon, right?" Trini asked.

"Correct," Zordon replied.

"Can't Alpha teleport us there?"

"You need to stay on Earth in case there's an attack," Zordon said.

"What if I go?" Zack suggested, stepping up.

"You can't go alone, it's too dangerous," Trini said.

"Tommy sacrificed his Green Ranger powers for us. I'm willing to take that risk."

Jason laid a hand on his shoulder. "Zedd put Kimberly under a spell. He might try to do the same to you next. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Contact us if it gets too hairy."

"I will."

"Be careful, you know Lord Zedd will do anything to stop you," Trini said.

"I will. I will find Tommy and Red Alert and bring them back. Hopefully, I can get through to Kimberly."

"I still cannot detect Zedd's palace," Zordon said.

"But you detected Starscream on the moon," Jason said.

"Correct, but it seems like his palace disappeared."

"Maybe Zedd used a cloaking device," Billy suggested.

"That could be a possibility," Zordon said.

"I could tune into higher frequencies to make it stronger so it can detect Tommy's and Kimberly's power signatures," Alpha said, walking to the control panel. He began turning dials.

"I just have to increase the trans-modulator…" He turned the dial and…

POP! A cluster of Sparks flew out, from the panel.

Alpha jumped back. "Ay yi yi!"

"What happened?" Trini asked as smoke floated up from the panel.

Billy stepped up to the control panel and waved the smoke away. He unscrewed and removed the panel and examined the wires and circuits. "It appears the trans-modulator blew a fuse… I can fix it, but it will take some time."

"How long?" Jason asked, walking up to him.

"I'm not sure. It could take a couple of hours, judging the severity of the damage."

"Alright."

Billy went straight to work, moving wires and unplugging some of them. Jason, Zack, and Trini paced back and forth while Billy worked.

A short time later, Billy came up from his tedious work and said, "That's it. I got the trans-modulator up and running once again," then proceeded to put the cover back in place.

"Thanks, Billy," Jason said as Alpha returned to the control panel. He punched buttons and turned dials.

"Almost there…" Alpha said. "I just have to adjust the frequency a little more…"

He turned one more dial. "I did it! I broke through the barrier! I'm locking the coordinates now!" Alpha said and punched the appropriate buttons.

"You rock, Alpha!" Trini said.

"It's done. I located Zedd's palace!"

"Alright! Give me five!" Zack held his hand up and Alpha slapped it.

"Zack, your bravery and kindness makes you strong," Zordon said as Zack looked up at him. "You have fought courageously in many battles. You lighten people up with your humor. You are a great asset to the team. Now, come forward and let me restore your powers."

"Are you sure, Zordon? I don't want to cause major drainage of _your_ powers."

"Yes, it won't make me fluctuate between dimensions."

"…Alright," Zack said and stepped up.

"Take your communicator off and hold it up high."

Zack did as he was told.

White light shot out from Zordon's energy tube and flowed thorough Zack's communicator watch.

With one big ZAP, Zack morphed into the black Ranger. "Cool, thank you, Zordon!"

"You're welcome. Are you ready to infiltrate Zedd's palace?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever I have to bring Tommy and Kimberly back," Zack said and looked at the others.

"Then, good luck and may the power protect you."

"Thank you, Zordon."

"Meanwhile I will facilitate Zordon and Alpha in regard to a possible antidote for Kimberly," Billy said.

"We will teleport it when it's done," Alpha said.

"Cool, hopefully, I can break the spell before that," Zack said.

"What if I go too?" Ratchet asked.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed in case Zedd or Megatron attacks Earth," Optimus replied.

"But, going alone is too dangerous. You need backup."

"Fine," Zack replied.

""Then it's settled. Alpha, teleport Zack and Ratchet to Zedd's palace."

"Right away, Zordon," Alpha said and punched in the appropriate coordinates. Zack and Ratchet became black and gray light waves, then flew off.

"Oh," Alpha whined. "I hope they know what they're doing."

* * *

Zack and Ratchet teleported in Zedd's throne room. He looked around and spotted Tommy behind the bars. "Tommy!" Zack exclaimed and ran to him.

"Zack!" Tommy exclaimed, looking up. "Oh, man, I'm so glad to see you both!"

"You too, bro, are you OK?" Zack asked.

"Yeah. Zedd has my Morpher and my communicator."

"He stole our Morphers too, but Zordon lent some of his energy to me so I could morph." He paused to gather his thoughts, "I have bad news. Kimberly's under Zedd's spell."

"Yeah… I know. I watched him turn her under his power with his staff trapped in this cage."

"Man, that's cold! Don't worry, Billy and Alpha are making an antidote to break Zedd's spell."

"Good."

"Now, let's get you out of here!"

"I saw something on the ceiling." Tommy pointed.

Zack looked up and saw a device mounted on the corner of the ceiling. "That must be the generator for these bars!" He pointed to it and Ratchet nodded. "I'll handle this! Ratchet, watch the pro; you might learn something!" He took his Blade Blaster out and shot the generator.

It fizzled out and the bars disappeared around Tommy.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, glad to have you back," Zack replied, put his blaster away, and patted Tommy's back.

"You too, now let's go find Kimberly and Red Alert!" He took a step when something struck Zack's neck.

"Hey, something hit my neck! I feel weird!" Zack said and took a few more steps towards Tommy, stopped, and collapsed on the floor.

"Zack!" Tommy exclaimed, bending down to help him. "Zack! Zack!" He held his head. What am I going to do? he thought.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know. I don't like this!"

Kimberly ran out. "Tommy!"

Letting go of Zack, Tommy hopped up positioning himself into a fighting stance.

Ratchet's gun appeared in his hand.

"Whoa! It's OK, I'm back to my normal self."

"Is it really you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, the spell must've worn off."

'"Good, 'cause we have enough trouble as it is."

"Yeah. Now, let's help Zack and get out of here."

Tommy turned to Zack. "Man, what happened?" He examined Zack's neck as Kimberly reached her hands out as if preparing to grab him. "Should we teleport him back to the Command Center?"

"Tommy, look out!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Tommy spun around. He gasped. "Kimberly, what are you doing?!"

"I must carry out my master's orders," she droned.

Tommy gasped as Kimberly's eyes flashed pink. "You're still under Zedd's control."

A sneer spread across her face. "Guess you're not as dumb as I thought."

"What have you done to Zack?!" Ratchet demanded.

"That wasn't me," she said, her eyes staring behind Tommy. Tommy looked back and saw Finster running off.

"HEY!" Tommy shouted as the white dog monster disappeared around the corner.

"It doesn't matter; you're alone… and I'm going to destroy you!" Pink flashed in her eyes.

"Don't do this, Kim."

"I must follow my master's orders."

"He is controlling you, you gotta snap out of it!"

"No, you're my enemy! Prepare to lose, Tommy!" She pulled her Morpher out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" She morphed.

Tommy looked at Zack. Wake _up, Zack. This is a bad time!_ he thought.

"You will bow down to Lord Zedd!" Kimberly charged at Tommy and threw a punch at him. Tommy held his fists out to block Kimberly's attacks.

"Fight his spell, Kim. I know you're still in there!" Tommy said.

"NEVER!" Kimberly kicked his chest, causing him to back away.

"Kimberly, please!" Tommy exclaimed, holding his chest.

"I won't stop until you're destroyed!" she said and smoothly uttered, "Power bow!" It emerged in her hand. "You're going down, White Ranger!" She plucked an arrow through her bow, pulled it back, and aimed it at him.

Tommy only looked at his girlfriend as she prepared to shoot. "Kimberly, don't shoot. It's me, Tommy, I'm your friend, don't you remember?"

"No, stop trying to trick me!"

"Maybe this will help," he said and walked to her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, but to her surprise, she lowered her bow.

Tommy grabbed the clips of her helmet and snapped them back. He gently pulled and lifted her helmet up.

"Stop, White Ranger!" Kimberly exclaimed, but Tommy ignored her plea. He leaned forward, looked into her eyes, and kissed her. Her eyes flashed pink as light the same color left her body. Then they returned to their normal brown. "Tommy?"

"Yes, it's me, Beautiful!"

Kimberly looked around. "Why are we in Zedd's palace?"

"You were under Zedd's spell," Tommy replied.

"I was?"

"Yeah, he made you fight us. I thought I lost you forever."

"Oh, Tommy, you could never lose me!"

"Yeah, you're right. Guess we didn't need the antidote after all!"

"What?"

"It's not important. It's good to have you back!"

"Thanks; it's good to be back!"

"Yeah." Tommy smiled. Then pensive chiseled lines creased his face. "We'd better wake Zack up." Tommy took a couple steps forward. "Zack, wake up." Tommy shook his shoulders and he moved. "Zack!"

Zack opened his eyes. "What happened?" he asked and looked at Kimberly and scooted back quickly.

"Whoa! It's me!" Kimberly said.

"Yes. Zedd's spell has been broken. She's back to her old self," Tommy said.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked. "She tricked the other guys and me."

"Yes. I'm back, and I'm really sorry for what I've done," Kimberly replied.

"Alright, I believe you," Zack said and stood up. He looked at Kimberly. "Welcome back, Kim."

"Thanks, it's good to be back to my old self!"

"Come on, let's go find Red Alert!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"You're not going anywhere, Rangers," Goldar's gravelly voice made them jump. The three Rangers looked and saw him standing in the entrance holding his sword. Putties surrounded him with Skywarp standing by his side

"Kimberly, go find Red Alert. Zack, Ratchet and I will hold these jokers back," Tommy said, holding his fists out.

Are you sure?

"Yes, we'll be fine. Go!" Tommy said. He, Ratchet, and Zack charged at their enemies. Zack and Ratchet kicked Skywarp while Goldar slung, his sword at Tommy.

"I'll hurry back," Kimberly said. She put her helmet back on and rushed out of the Throne Room and behind the hall. As she ran to the first room, something caught her eye. She stepped in and saw Red Alert laying on a table. "Red Alert" Kimberly exclaimed and ran over to him. Wires were attached to him all over. "Oh no, they're draining his energy!" she gasped. "I'll get you out of here." She detached the wires one by one. "Red Alert?" She nudged his shoulders. "Red Alert, can you hear me? Wake up."

Red Alert opened his eyes. "Kimberly?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm getting you out of here."

"Where are, we?"

"Zedd's palace, no time to explain. Tommy and Zack are fighting Zedd and Megaton's creeps; they need our help. Come on "Red Alert followed Kimberly out of the room. They turned and rushed in the throne room .

Tommy was still fighting in his civilian form. Goldar and a bunch of Putties kicked and punched him. He leaped back. "You putties sure are decisive. I wish I had Saba with me. But it takes extra power to summon him, so I need to morph first."

"What about me?" Skywarp challenged and jumped in front of him.

"Whoa!" Tommy exclaimed and backed up.

Skywarp laughed. "You're mine now, puny human!" He aimed his gun directly at Tommy's chest. Tommy could feel his last heartbeat.

"Any last words?" As Skywarp began to squeeze the trigger something blasted him, knocking his gun out of his hand. Skywarp looked and saw Zack holding his Blade Blaster.

"That's right, the Zach-man's got you!"

"You meddlesome human!" Skywarp growled

"I'll get him!" Goldar exclaimed

"Hey forgot about me?" Tommy said and swiftly moved his leg to knock the big Decepticon down. "When will you bad guys ever learn?" Tommy rushed over to join Zack and Ratchet, bringing Goldar with him.

Kimberly sprang in the air, whipping her fist out as she aimed for a Putty. She came down and punched it in its Z plate. It exploded into pieces and disappeared. Tommy looked. "Great, you found Red Alert!"

"I'll help!" Red Alert dashed into battle. One of the Putties jumped and kicked Red Alert. CLANG! The Putty's foot came into contact with Red Alert's leg; clay against metal. The Putty clutched its foot and hopped on the other.

"Great job, Red!" Ratchet said.

"Thanks, Ratchet…"

"You're Welcome."

"You clay monsters aren't very smart, are you?" Red Alert turned to ask the Putty and punched it down like a domino. He chuckled. "Guess you clay-brains are making me braver."

Kimberly kicked and punched the Putties. She hit one in its Z plate and it blew up into pieces. They vanished and Skywarp went for her.

"Kimberly, watch out!" Red Alert exclaimed. Skywarp was pointing his gun at her. Kimberly looked as Red Alert extended his arm out. His gun materialized and he shot Skywarp,

"Thanks, Red Alert!" Kimberly called out.

"POWER AX!" Zack shouted,. His weapon appeared in, his hand. He started whacking Putties down along with Tommy. "Man, how many of these clay-heads are there?"

"I don't know, but we'll keep punching them down!"

"I'm gonna get you, White Ranger!" Goldar said, jumped, and landed right in front of Tommy.

"Tommy!" Zack exclaimed and a Putty kicked him down. Goldar struck his sword at Tommy. Tommy jumped back. Goldar slung his sward again and Tommy leaped. "Hold still!"

"Not gonna happen," Tommy replied and delivered a punch to Goldar's gut.

Goldar backed away. "I shall destroy you for that!" He shot lasers from his eyes. Tommy yelled and jumped, "Give up, White Ranger!" Goldar struck his sword at him.

Tommy jumped high in the air. He twisted his body and kicked Goldar in his side.

Goldar stumbled back, groaning "You won't win, Whiten Ranger."

"Why don't you go get Zedd?" Tommy asked then graded, "For that matter, where is she?"

"He's taking a well-deserved rest in his chamber,

"So he's sleeping while we kick you guys' butts?"  
"None of your business!" Goldar exclaimed and slashed his sword once again at Tommy. Kimberly kicked a Putty down. It wiggled around on the foggy floor. Reaching down into the fog, she punched it directly in the Z plate. The Putty flew apart and disappeared. Another Putty jumped at her she kicked and punched it in the chest, making the gray clay monster stumble back. The Putty whipped its foot out, knocking her over.

"Kimberly!" Zack called out. He struck the Putty that was attacking him, and ran over to her. He kicked another Putty. "Looks like you need some help." He helped her up.

"Thanks, Zack," she replied and shot one with her bow and arrow.

Starscream and Goldar punched and kicked Tommy on each side. Goldar slung his sword. Tommy jumped to the side just before it came down.

"That was close," Tommy said.

"Why don't you surrender and we'll spare your life?" Starscream suggested, grinning menacingly.

"You wish," Tommy replied.

All at once, Starscream, Goldar, and a dozen more Putties seemed to gang up on the three Rangers.

Zack, Kimberly, Tommy, and Red Alert backed up against the wall.

"'There's too many of them!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy said, holding his fists up.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Zack replied. He grabbed his waist belt and pushed the button on his Morpher. Tommy, Zack, Kimberly, Red Alert, and Ratchet teleported to the Command Center.

* * *

Black, pink, and white light-waves flew in the Command Center and landed in the Control Room. A gray light-wave landed outside of the room and morphed into Red Alert.

"You're back!" Ironhide said, standing next to Red Alert.

"Thank the Spark you're OK!" Jazz exclaimed.

"You all are here?" Red Alert said.

"Yep, Optimus sent a distress message to Cybertron," Ironhide replied.

"Good thing he did. We have to get that Spark back from Lord Zedd," Red Alert said.

"Yes, before he does something catastrophic," Billy said

"Zordon— everyone, I'm sorry if I hurt any of you," Kimberly apologized.

"Hey, you were you under Zedd's spell; you couldn't help it," Jason replied.

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it," Trini said, putting a hand on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Your friends are correct. Zedd had full control over you. His spell was too powerful."

"Thanks Zordon and everyone! You all mean the world to me, including you Autobots!"

"We both share important attributes: kindness, loyalty, friendship..." Optimus Prime said. "All of which have the ability to end ALL wars."

"Yeah, you said it, big man!" Zack said.

So, are you okay, now?" Trini asked.

"Yes. I'm lucky to have you guys," Kimberly said and Trini squeezed her shoulder.

The alarm sounded. Everyone turned around saw Zedd.

"Aye yai yai, Zedd is back!" Alpha exclaimed. The Rangers noticed he was holding something.

"Hey, that's my morpher!" Tommy pointed.

"I have something that belongs to you, Tommy!" Lord Zedd exclaimed through the image of the Viewing Globe, although he could not see or hear Tommy. He waved the Morpher in his crimson hand.

"My Morpher!"

"Aye yai yai yai yai yai!" Alpha exclaimed, clenching his head. "And he has Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini's Morphers too! OH! I don't like this at all!"

"We'll get them back and then we will beat him!" Jason said.

"Rangers, you'll always have each other," Zordon said as the Rangers turned back around to face him. "This is what makes you powerful; more than Lord Zedd can even imagine. Be careful Rangers and Autobots. And as always, may The Power protect you."

"You guys ready for this?" Jason asked.

"You bet! Zedd has had it coming for a long time!" Zack exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's kick his butt!" Tommy joined in.

"We'll show Lord Zedd who's boss," Optimus said.

"Alright then, let's do this!" Jason exclaimed and the Rangers teleported the Autobots to the quarry with them.

* * *

"I see the whole party is here, including the pathetic Autobots!" Zedd said, standing in the center of the quarry with his huge metallic wings. He held his staff upright.

"Yes, we outnumber you twelve to one," Tommy said, in-between Jason and Optimus Prime.

He laughed. "You think I'm worried about six Rangers and six Autobots?" He chuckled. "You haven't seen my full power yet!"

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are. We will stop you!" Jason exclaimed.

"How can you win without your precious Morphers?"

"I still have mine," Kimberly said and pulled the Morpher out. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!... PTERASDADCTYL!" She morphed.

"I see you broke my spell, pink Ranger. Maybe I should've just taken your Morpher and thrown you in my prison with your precious boyfriend," Zedd said and pointed at Tommy with his staff.

"Yeah, right, Zedd!" Tommy replied.

"No matter, one morphed Ranger is no match for me!"

"You're gonna pay for turning me into your servant!" Kimberly said, fists clenched.

"We'll see. I might capture you again and drain your energy."

"In your dreams!" she said. "YAH!" She leaped in the air and kicked Zedd in the chest.

He stumbled back a bit. "You wanna play, pink Ranger?" Zedd asked, clenching his staff sideways. "Let's play." He pointed his staff at her and red lightening shout out.

Kimberly rolled out of the way. "That was way too close!" She grabbed her power blaster and shot at him.

Zedd laughed. "Your puny blast has no effect on me!"

"You must be stopped!" Optimus Prime charged at Zedd.

"You wanna play too, robot?" Zedd pointed his staff at him and red lightening lashed out. Optimus ran on the rocky gravel and transformed into his truck mode. BAM! The twenty-eight thousand pound truck hit Zedd, sending him flying. The Rangers' Morphers flew in the air.

"OUR MOTRPHERS!" Trini yelled.

"Let's get them!" Jason exclaimed. So, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Tommy ran across the quarry with Kimberly still morphed.

"There they are!" Billy pointed.

"No, you don't!" Zedd exclaimed. The Rangers looked as he flew in the air. He directed his staff at them. Red lightening blammed out. The Rangers jumped out of the way as the lightening zapped the ground behind, causing a huge fireball.

They ran to the edge of the quarry as Zedd shot another bolt of lightening from his staff. "Hold still and accept your defeat!" Lord Zedd exclaimed. The Rangers and Autobots continued running.

"Almost there…" Jason said, a couple yards away from his Morpher. ZAP! Another bolt of lightning struck, basting rock and dirt behind. The Rangers jumped and rolled and grabbed their Morphers.

"NO!" Zedd yelled and thrust his staff out. Red lightening zapped out before they could jump away, Ironhide jumped in between the ruckus and the lightening surged through his metallic body.

"IRONIDE!" Tommy yelled.

"I'm OK, it takes a lot to keep this Autobot down!"

"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Zedd yelled.

"Don't worry, me get him!" Grimlock said and charged at Zedd.

"Ooh, the big, bad dinosaur is coming to get me," Zedd said. "Whatever should I do? I know…" He took off in the air, heading towards Grimlock.

"GRIMLLOCK, SWERVE!" Optimus Prime and Ironhide yelled but it was too late… Zedd's staff connected with Grimlock's back, shocking him. He roared and fell over.

"Ha, ha, ha! Your big, bad Dinobot is as worthless as Rita when I sent her hurling in space! I shall destroy him, NOW!" Zedd exclaimed, switching holds staff to his other hand.

Optimus' gun appeared in his hand and he shot Zedd. He ran to Grimlock. "Grimlock, are you OK?"

"Yes, me fine." Grimlock stood up.

"Let's show him what we're made of!" Jason said. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

Jason, Billy, Zack, Tommy, Trini, and Kimberly stood alongside with Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Ironhide, Red Alert, Ratchet, and Jazz. Fireballs erupted behind.

"It, does not matter that you morphed into your colorful suits, I will still destroy every one of you!" Zedd hit his staff down and a shock wave rippled through the Rangers and the Autobots. They yelled as sparks burst through them. Zedd cackled, "This is too easy!"

Tommy leaped high in the air "Hi-YA!" He punched his chest causing metal to clank.

"Oh, Tommy! You're always a thorn in my foot!" Zedd whacked Tommy down. "Face it, you're useless without your powers!"

Billy leaped and shot Zedd with his Blade Blaster.

Red Alert and Ratchet punched Zedd. Zedd whirled his staff and tripped both Autobots. "Did you enjoy your trips?"

"Hi-YA!" Trini leaped in the air. She came down and hit Zedd with her Power Dagger.

"Is that all you've got, Trini?" Zedd asked and hit her.

"No," she replied and started kicking and punching him. "YAH YAH YAH YAH!"

Nice try, Yellow Ranger… It's my turn, NOW!"He said and simutanasly shot lasers from his visor while zapping lightening from staff, hitting Trini.

She yelled. Sparks flew from her as she fell.

"TRINI!" Ironhide yelled as he ran to her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

Ironhide held out his hand and she grabbed it.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her up.

Ironhide looked at their enemy,. "Now, let's get that metal Zedd guy!"

trini jumoped and struc Zedd with hr Poer SDaggers.

"Trini, get back!"

Trini complied with Ironhuide's order and he shot Zedd in the chest.

"Patethicc! I laugh at yoyur weak atten,mptss tio beat me!" Zedd exclaimed. "Ha-ha!" He punched both Ironhiden sabnd Tini down.

"How about us?" Tommy sauid. Zedd looked as Tommy, Jason, and Optimus Prime shot him. Tommy had Saba in his hand.

Zedd kla5ughed. "Yiou are SO weak!" Once again, he shot lasers out from his visor, hitting all twelve opponents. Spaerks eryupted from thefm as ythey shioutefd oyt.

"We must not gicve up," Optimus Prime said, strugglihng.

"But, he'as way ttoo strong!" Red Alrt replied

"Come on, we just have tio find his weakness!" Tommy said. His white shirt was ripped up and soot covered his face?

"That's it!" Zack exclaimed, getting up. He charged at Zedd. "POWER AX!" he shouted and his weapon appeared in his hand. He leaped and struck Zedd.

"NO!" Zedd yelled as the Morpher flew out of his hand.

Zack rolled and grabbed it. "Tommy, catch!" He tossed it.

Tommy jumped and grabbed his Morpher. "Thanks, guys!" He then held his Morpher in front of him and yelled, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!... WHITE TIGER!" He morphed into the white Power Ranger.

"The battle has just begun, Rangers! Prepare for your demise!" Zedd held his hand out and a bomb appeared. He dropped it right by his feet. BOOM! It exploded into a massive fireball and he laughed as he started growing. The Rangers and Autobots gasped and stepped back. Zedd grew and grew. When he was a hundred stories tall, he uttered a thunderous laugh, triggering an earthquake "How do you like me, now, Rangers?" His voice boomed as he flexed his massive metal arms the size of trains.

"We're in trouble now!" Rred Alert said.

"You got that right, Red," Ironhide replied.

"I think I'll crush some Rangers now; I won't forget about you Autobots!" Zedd declared. He lifted his, giant foot up over the Rangers and Autobots and started lowering it. "MOVE!" Tommy yelled and the Rangers and the Autobots rolled out of then way just before his foot came down. THUD! The ground shook, causing everyone to fall down. Lord Zedd laughed.

After struggling back up, Jason raised his arm to the sky and shouted, "WE NEED THUNDERZORD POWER NOW!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord power!" Zack yelled. His mastodon Zord came trotting through the ice. It trumpeted before changing into a lion.

"Pterodactyl-Fire-bird Thunderzord power!" Kimberly shouted and her Pterodactyl Zord screeched before instantly transforming into hr Fire-bird Zord.

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord power!"

"Saber-tooth tiger-Griffin Thunderzord power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord power!"

All of the Dinozords transformed into Thunderzords as each Ranger summoned them.

The dragon flew in the black sky as thunder erupted.

As the Red Dragon began transforming, each claw came together to form the arms. Its neck moved by the tail to form the legs. the dragon head moved to its new location then flipped down to reveal the Red Dragon Megazord's head, which was a humanoid face. The Megazord posed to signal the other Zords, the Unicorn, Griffin, Lion, and Fire-bird transformed into body armor.

The Red Dragon Megazord came down and locked into the legs. The Fire-bird Zord folded its wings to wrap around the waist and the lion chest piece and shoulder armor locked in.

"TIGERZORD, POWER UP!" Tommy yelled, raising his hand in the air while holding Saba in the other.

The giant white tiger came running across the gravel, sending dirt flying.

Tommy leaped up and jumped onto the Tigerzord's cockpit and said, "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode NOW!" He stuck Saba into the holder.

Mechanic whirling occurred as its front paws flipped back, revealing hands. Its hips popped out and stretched out into powerful legs. The tiger head-flipped down to its chest and the Megazord head popped up on top.

All this happened within seconds!

"Now, let's get Zedd!" Tommy exclaimed and both Megazord walked toward him. The Rangers made the Thunder Megazord punch the armored Zedd but he didn't even flinch.

Zedd laughed. "Nice try, Rangers. Now, it's my turn!" He pointed his staff at the Thunder Megazord and zapped it with lightening. The five Rangers yelled inside the Thunder Megazord cockpit.

"Hold on, guys." In the Tiger Megazord cockpit, Tommy punched, making his Megazord punch Zedd.

"HI-YA!" Tommy kicked, and the Megazord kicked Zedd as his metal chest clanked.

Zedd laughed. "I don't known why I didn't enlarge myself before! This is fun!" Zedd punched the White Tiger Megazord.

"THUBNDERSABER, NOW!" Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly shouted together and the Thunder Megazord unleashed then Thunder-saber from its holster and held it up.

As it prepared to strike, its eyes flashed yellow.

"Alright, Thunder-saber engaged!" Jason yelled and the Megazord slung its sword, glowing yellow with lightening, striking Zedd in his Z chest plate.

Zedd stood, perfectly unharmed. He laughed. "Is that all you got, Rangers?"

The Rangers gasped.

"Man, not a scratch on him!" Zack exclaimed.

"He's too tough!" Trini said.

"Come on, Rangers, we can beat him!" Jason said.

Touching his visor, Zedd emitted a beam and zapped the Thunder Megazord, making the samurai-like robot stagger. In the cockpit, a stream of sparks poured out as the Rangers shouted.

"WHITE TIGER THUNDRBOLT, ARMED AND READY!" Tommy exclaimed as he dropped a red orb into the chute. His Megazord put its arms halfway up by its tiger chest and spread them out. A red ball of energy shot of the tiger's mouth and flew at Zedd.

"Batter up!" Zedd raised his staff like a baseball bat. It zoomed to him, and he hit the orb back to the Tiger Megazord. Sparks flew from the impact.

"You miserable attempts to defeat me are laughable! I'll just have to finish you off!" Zedd shot another beam from his visor, hitting Tommy's Megazord. Tommy yelled as he was shaken inside the cockpit, white lights flew from sparks. "How does it feel to lose, Rangers?" Zedd stuck his staff out and red lightning struck the Thunder Megazord.

The Rangers yelled as more sparks arose from the controls.

More lightening shot from Zedd's staff, electrocuting the Megazord.

"Damage is at forty percent," Zack warned.

"I'll revert more power to the Alpha said and punchd the Ziord Engine buttons.

"Thanks, Alpha, " Zack replired. "We hacve more power now!"

Then, sparks flew

The Rangers yelled.

"Whats happening?!" Kimberly asked.

"I don't know!" Billy replied. "Alpha must've overridden the systems!"

Zedd laughed. "YES, YOUR THUNDER MEGAZORD IS GOING DOWN!" He drew a huge, red Z in the air. "Say goodbye, Rangers!" It hurled to the Megazord.

Sparks flew everywhere.

"It's no use! Everybody out!" Jason exclaimed. One by one, Billy, Zack, Trini, Jason, and Kimberly all fell out of the Thunder Megazord. Tommy jumped out of his Tiger Megazord, yelling with the others.

They landed on the ground on their backs and demorphed. When they stood up, they looked up as the Thunder Megazord split back into their individual Zords.

To their surprise, the Red Dragon Zord turned back into his T-Rex Zord.

"'Huh?" Jason blurted out.

Billy's Unicorn Zord and Zack's Lion Zord reverted back to Triceratops and Mastodon.

"Whats going on?" Zack asked.

The Griffin and Fire-bird Zord became the saber-toothed tiger and pterodactyl Zord.

"Our Thunder Zord turned back into Dinozords!" Trini exclaimed.

"I have to help them, but how?" Optimus said.

"Optimus Prime, this is Zordon, can you hear me?"

"Zordon?" Optimus said.

"I detected a very powerful energy coming from within you when you were in the Command Center. You have the ability to form with the Dinozords."

"What?" Optimus said.

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

Zordon just told me I can combine with your Zords."

"What?"

"Rangers, my sensors scanned Optimus and detected transforming technology similar to your Zords," Zordon confirmed through Tommy's communicator. "He has the power to combine with your Dinozords."

"Whoa!" Zack said.

"Wait? Really?" Trini blurted out.

"Yes, the technology is a companionship. His and ours. They were made to work together… Even though they were developed on different planets."

"Alright, let's try it," Jason said.

Jason leaped up into his t-Rex Zord. "Alright, log on!"

As the other Rangers jumped into their Zords:

"Billy here, all systems functional nominal."

"Zack here. I miss this big guy." He patted the control panel in his Zord.

"Trini here, ready to rock!"

"Kimberly here, let's kick Zedd's butt!"

"Alright, Rangers, you know what to do. Power up your crystal!" Jason exclaimed as he put his hands together. Then he spread them out while his red crystal emerged in between.

"Two, one, power up!" Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly summoned their crystals and plugged them into their Zords.

"I'm glad we still have these crystals," Billy said as their Zords combined together into Tank Mode.

"Time to combine!" Optimus Prime said and leaped up. His body split apart and floated in the air in front of the rolling Megazord. His head enlarged and slipped over the T-Rex head.

"What?!" Zedd blurted out.

"Fire!" Jason yelled. The arm-cannons shot at Zedd as the Megazord kept rolling in Tank Mode.

"You think an Autobot Megazord can defeat me?" Zedd exclaimed and jabbed his staff out towards the Megazord. Red lightening surged in a zigzag stream and zapped the Megazord which immediately exploded into a mushroom cloud. Zedd laughed. "I finally defeated the Rangers! Now, for the rest of you Autobots." He looked down at them. Grimlock, Red Alert, and the other Autobots stepped back. "I think I'll crush the red one first!" he exclaimed but stopped and looked straight ahead. "WHAT?" The Megazord rolled out of the smoke. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Nothing is impossible, Zedd!" Tommy shouted down below.

"Activate Megazord battle mode!" Jason exclaimed.

"Megazord sequence has been initiated," the electronic voice said and the Megazord started lifting up with its Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger legs. Optimus' truck grill slapped onto the Megazord's chest. When the legs were up, Optimus' legs locked onto them. Lastly, the Mastodon flipped the cannons to the Megazord's hands.

"Cybertronic Prime Megazord activated," Optimus said as his eyes lit up.

The Autobot signature appeared in the back of the Cybertronic Prime Megazord's cockpit.

"Guys, I'll fly solo," Kimberly said as her Pterodactyl Zord soared around the Cybertronic Prime Megazord.

"Ooh, a new Megazord to play with!" Zedd said, positioning his staff forward. "This will be most enjoyable!"

"Alright, let's finish this!" Jason said and started moving the controls. The Megazord started coming to Zedd, Optimus' eyes glowing.

The Pterodactyl Zord shot at Zedd with its laser eyes.

"I won't let a puny little Zord stop me!" Zedd exclaimed and trusted his staff at the prehistoric bird Zord.

Kimberly swerved, missing his staff. "Well, this puny little Zord comes packed with firepower!" Kimberly's Zord shot him.

"We'll see how your new Megazord handles a little lightening!" Zedd zapped the Cybertronic Prime Megazord with his staff an explosion erupted, but it had no effect; the Megazord kept walking towards him without a single scratch. "What?! That's impossible!" he bellowed, let out a groan that echoed throughout, and zapped the Cybertronic Megazord again. The Megazord kept walking. "HOW ARE YOU STILL STANDING?!" Zedd kicked the Megazord in frustration.

The Megazord threw a punch at him but Zedd moved to the side. With his throaty grunt, he returned the punched to the Rangers' robotic machine.

CLANG! The Megazord side-kicked Zedd in his metal ribs with Optimus Prime's leg. Zedd held his staff out, blocking as the Megazord punched it.

The Megazord hit Lord Zedd in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

"I'd better take this fight in the sky," Zedd said and flew up high, almost reaching the clouds, then lowered a bit towards the Megazord. "How do you like a little laser show?" He placed his hand on his visor and hit the Megazord with his laser beam. He laughed. Once he soared to it, he slung his staff and whacked the Rangers' machine. He then shot another beam from his visor. When it hit the Megazord, it exploded.

The Rangers let out cries as they were shaken from the beam's impact.

"Hold on, guys!" Jason exclaimed, grabbing the controls. The Megazord threw a punch at Lord Zedd but he swerved in them sky, out of the way.

"Pathetic!" he exclaimed and whacked the Megazord with his staff. The Megazord stumbled a little. Zedd shot another beam at the giant robot; sparks flying from the Cybertronic Prime Megazord.

The Rangers yelled.

"That blast was more powerful. It nearly destroyed our defenses!" Zack said to the side of the cockpit.

"Hes getting stronger!" Trini declared.

"Be patient, Power Rangers, we'll get him!" Optimus Prime exclaimed.

"Hold on!" Zack said.

"Is that all you've got?" Zedd challenged, holding his staff out as if preparing to attack again.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked as Zedd landed back down.

"WE NEED THE POWER SWORD!" Jason yelled and the sword came down from the sky and plunged unto the ground.

The Megazord pulled the sword out and slung it down, striking the Z on Zedd's metal chest. Zedd yelled and staggered back as sparks flew.

"You think a puny, little sword is going to stop me, Rangers?" Zedd grabbed his visor while thrusting his staff out. A blue laser shot from his visor and red lightening blasted out from his staff, hitting the Megazord.

"CYBERTRON CANNON!" Optimus Prime yelled and his chest opened. A cannon extended out.

"Let's end this now!" Jason exclaimed, raising his fist in the air.

"CYBERTRON CANNON, FIRE!" Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini shouted with Optimus Prime. Light lit up inside and the cannon shot a yellow ball of energy and hit the armored Zedd directly in the Z on his chest. Before Zedd could retaliate, the Tiger Megazord shot an energy orb at him and blew up.

"Tommy?" Jason blurted out. "Where did you come in?"

"NOOOO!" Lord Zedd yelled. white light coursed through his body as the smoke cleared. His armor was gone. He had returned to his normal form, with his exoskeletal body. "I can't believe you destroyed my new powers!" He raised a fist up with his free hand. "Mark my words, Rangers, I'll be back to destroy you all!" And, with that threat, sparks flew from him then he fell over, exploding into an enormous fireball.

With his chest closed, The Cybertron Prime Megazord walked over to Tiger Megazord. It grabbed the Tiger Megazord's hand and shook it. Then they stood side by side.

* * *

"We did it!" Tommy exclaimed in the Command Center.

"Lord Zedd is finally gone!" Trini smiled.

"Way to go, guys!" Jason said.

"Now, Goldar and the rest of Zedd's goons must be cowering and scrambling around!" Zack said.

"Megatron and the Decepticons are still out there," Optimus Prime pointed out.

"Yes. But if we defeated Zedd, we can defeat them," Tommy replied.

"I sense Zedd is still alive," Zordon said and everyone looked.

"But, wen blasted him into Kingdom Come," Zack said.

"Zedd did say he will be backstage before he blew up," Optimus Prime pointed out.

"He may suffer greatly but he will return," Zordon said. "And we must be ready."

"Man, we've fought tons of battles with that creep! When will it end?" Zack asked.

"We'll just have to keep fighting until all evil is gone," Jason said.

"What about Megaton?" Billy asked.

* * *

"You have proved yourselves to be unworthy for a master!" Megatron said, staring at Zedd with great hatred in his cold, mechanical eyes. "I'm going back to Cybertron. Come, Starscream, let's go."

"What about your ship? It needs Dark Energy! It won't work! You can't leave! Ha-ha!" Zedd pointed out as Starscream walked pass him.

"Don't worry, I found some on this rock."

"What?!"

"I bid you farewell… come on, Starscream, Skywarp - whoever else came along with me - let's leave this pitiful place and return to Cybertron," Megatron said, turning around.

"WAIT!" Lord Zedd shouted and followed the Decepticons out on the moon's surface.

Megatron stopped. "I'm waiting…"

"You've done nothing at all!"

"Excuse me?"

"All you've done is make yourself at home in here."

"No, I fought your Power Rangers and those pesky Autobots."

"Yes, once. And you lost!"

Megatron walked in and the door closed behind.

"Fine! If you're going to disobey me, I'll pay you back with a little lightening explosion!" Zedd exclaimed, pointed his old Z staff out, and zapped the ship. A fireball erupted, soaring high in the air. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, WHAT?!" As the smoke cleared, he saw the purple Nemesis still standing in one piece.

"Fool! You thought you could destroy my ship, didn't you?" Megatron said through the intercom.

"I always knew you were a fool!" Starscream contributed as the ship started to raise.

"I bid you farewell, Lord Zedd," Megatron said and the Nemesis took off into space, leaving Zedd blundering in its tracks on the moon's surface.

"Mark my words Decepticons, when I conquer the universe, I will find you, and destroy you!" He was about to turn back when he spotted something _... "What is that?... Is that Dark Enerergon?"_

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull came in.

"Uh-oh, don't look now." Jason smirked and the other Rangers turned.

"Hello, deweebs!" Bulk said.

Skull, chewing this gum follow his friend over to the Rangers.

"Still skipping class?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, we decided school is for losers," Bulk declared.

"Yeah, losers," Skull joined in.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," Billy said.

Bulk came up to him. "Oh, yeah, why not?"

"The wrong person might hear you," Ernie said, carrying a tray of smoothies to a group.

Bulk scoffed. "Yeah right, who cares that we skip school." When he said that, Principal Caplan walked in. "I mean, besides that dumb Principal Caplan."

"Uh, Bulk?" Jason said.

"I mean, he's probably eating that disgusting brussel sprout sandwich he likes so much."'

"Bulky…" Skull shook his head.

"What is it, Skull?"

"Ix-nay on Apman-chay!" he said through clenched teeth.

"What are you talking about, Numbskull?" Bulk asked, turned around, and let out a little EEP while his irises showed too much white. "P-P-Principal C-C-Caplan," Bulk stammered. "How are you this afternoon?"

"Dumb Principal Caplan, eh?" he reiterated, crossing his arms.

"W-w-we didn't m-mean it," Bulk stammered.

"W-we w-were just j-j-joking," Skull contributed.

"Yeah, right… You're going to be in detention for the rest of your lives! Now, come on!" He grabbed both of their ears and pulled them out, kicking and yelling; Skull chewing gum in-between his cries of protest.

As soon as the coast was clear, the Rangers burst out laughing.

"You think they'll ever learn?" Jason asked.

Tommy's communicator went off.

"Being paged again?"

"Uh, thanks, Ernie," Tommy said and the six teenagers went in the hall.

"This is Tommy, what's up?"

"Power Rangers, this is Optimus Prime. Please, if you all will, come meet us in the park. We're returning to Cybertron."

"OK, Optimus, we'll teleport there now," he said, looking at his friends.

"I wish they didn't have to go," Kimberly said.

"Me too," Tommy replied.

Pushing the button on their communicators, the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

The lightwaves landed by the playground (which wasn't destroyed at all) and became the kids.

"Power Rangers, there you stand there in bravery and in honor," Optimus Prime said, extending his big hand out to them.

The Rangers smiled.

"Me Grimlock will miss Power Rangers!"

"We'll remanince you in our memories too, buddy," Billy said.

"I'll think about you every time I summon my Zord, even though it's a dragon now," Jason said.

"Aw, thank you, Grimlock appreciates it!" Grimlock said and hugged Jason.

"When did you become so mushy, Grimlock?" Red Alert asked and Grimlock let go.

"Grimlock sorry."

"It's alright," Jason replied, patting Grimlock's chest.

"Do you have to go?" Tommy asked as the wind blew his long hair.

"Yes, Cybertron needs us to win the war," Optimus replied, putting each hand on Jazz and Red Alert.

"It won't be the same without you," Zack said.

"We know, that's why we're giving you this intergalactic communicator," Red Alert replied and handed Tommy a black box. "Just push this button and it will connect you to our built-in communicators."

"Wow!" Tommy said and looked back at the other Rangers. "We don't know what to say…"

"Thank you. It has been an honor, fighting by your side," Jazz said.

"I enjoyed the ride, Red Alert, but next time, can you drive me to the mall?" Kimberly asked. "My car broke down and I need new shoes."

"Well…"

"I'm joking!" Kimberly grinned.

"Oh," Red Alert replied and everybody laughed.

"Should we do it, guys?" Jason asked. He put his hand out. Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly followed, stacking their hands. "You Autobots join us."

"Alright," Optimus said.

One by one, Red Alert, Ironhide, Jazz Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and Ratchet placed their huge hands in the circle.

"Ready," Tommy and Jason said. "One, two, three..."

"POWER RANGERS!" Everyone jumped up high, throwing their hands in the air.


End file.
